You Belong to Me
by MaryseXxFan
Summary: This has like no plot. You ll have to read and find out yourself
1. Chapter 1

**You Belong to Me **.** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters only if I did. This is my first attempt at a story. So please forgive me for any mistakes. My english isnt very good. Rated T .**

**Monday Night Raw (Backstage)**

Maryse was backstage getting ready for her match with Eve for the number one contenders spot for the Divas Championship. Just then Eve walks on by.

"I hope you're ready' smirked Eve as she made her way towards the titantron.

Maryse sighed and was about to follow Eve there too. But something caught her attention. She heard someone giggling so she went to go check it out. Only to find The Miz who was her boyfriend making out with her rival Mickie James. She was trying so hard not to cry but the tears fell down her face anyways. When Mickie saw her she smiled.

"Mike" said Maryse

"Maryse Its not what it looks like. I can explain" Replied Mike

Maryse give him a cold hard slap and walked away.

Maryse couldnt believe that just happened to her. She never thought Mike would cheat on her. She was also angry at herself that she showed him any tears. Maryse wasnt as strong as the snobby , bitchy character she portrayed on tv. But she wiped tears and went towards the titantron.

*Pourquoi es-tu si belle?*  
*Pourquoi tu bouges comme ça?*  
*Pourquoi tu me fais mal?*

Her entrance music blasted through the entire arena as she walked down the ramp towards the ring where her opponent Eve Torres was waiting for her. When she got to the ring she did her signature hairflip. The match ended when Maryse did her finisher , the french kiss on Eve followed by the 3 count by the ref. After the match Maryse headed back to the diva`s locker room only to find The Miz waiting for her by the door.

**Outside The Divas Locker Room**

"What do you want?" Sighed Maryse

"What I cant come see my girlfriend?" Smiled Mike

"Im not your girlfriend anymore. Just leave me alone. Go away" said Maryse getting angry.

"Maryse you can`t be serious right now" said Mike

"You cheated on me! With Mickie James of all people " said a frustrated Maryse

"She means nothing to me. I dont love her . I love you." Smiled Mike

Mike then pulled Maryse into a kiss. But then she bit his toungue. Which forced him to let go.

"Get out! " shouted Maryse.

John Cena who happens to walk by the Divas locker room .

"Hey is everything ok"? asked John

"Yeah. Just go away Cena. No one wants you here ." replied Mike

"By what I heard Im pretty sure Maryse doesnt want you here. And if you dont leave . I`ll make you leave." smiled John

"Fine I`ll leave but Im nott- leaving beecause you told me to but Im leavving because I want to" stuttered Mike . Blowing a air kiss at Maryse before leaving.

"Hey you alright" John asked politely

"Yeah. Im just having a rough day today. I just wanna go back to my hotel room and sleep" replied the platinum blond

"Uhh would you like a ride?" smiled John

'Thanks I would love one" smiled Maryse as she grabbed her stuff and follow him towards the parking lot.

"Here let me take that" Said John as he took the things from Maryse.

**Parking Lot**

John Cena was opening the car door for Maryse but Mike runs up and slams it shut.

"Where in the hell do you think you`re going with my girlfriend?" a very angry Mike yelled

"Mike I already told you that -" Maryse tried to say but gets cut off by Mike.

"Maryse shut it" said Mike as he glared at her

"Maryse doesnt want to be with you , so why dont you just leave her alone " Shouted John

"Leave me her alone?" said Mike

Without giving John time to reply Mike threw a punch at John causing him to fall down onto the hard concrete. He tries to throw another punch but John gets up and counters it and clothelines him.

"Hurry Maryse" said John as he was pushing her inside of the car.

Seeing that Mike had already gotten back up . He threw another hard punch sending him right down to the hard cold concrete. Running to the drivers seat he drives off leaving Mike still on the ground.

**The Hotel**

About 15 minutes later they finally reached the hotel. John walked out and opened the door for Maryse .They walked into the hotel.

" Umm You can just leave me here. I can walk to my room myself. Its not that I dont want you to. You done enough for me today. I dont wanna bother you anymore" said Maryse

"Your not a bother really. Come on lets go to your room so you can get some rest" Smiled John as he followed Maryse to her room.

**Maryse`s room (front door)**

" John thanks for everything today" Smiled Maryse

"No problem. What are friends for? right? And If you need anything Im here for you. " replied John with smile

"Yeah Thanks" said Maryse

"Well I gotta go Im hanging out with they guys tonight. Well I hope the rest of your day goes better" said John

"Yeah see you around" Said Maryse before John walked away.

**Later that Night**

Kelly , Melina , Layla , Michelle and Natalya went to Maryse`s room that she shared with Kelly to see If you Maryse wanted to go to the club with they went inside they saw Maryse sleeping with some hot pink sparkly headphones. Kelly decided to go over and wake her up.

"Maryse wake up" Kelly shouted at her roomate that was still sleeping soundly.

"Kelly your shouting isnt gonna wake her up. She`s wearing headphones try tugging at her" Suggested Melina

" Fine" Said Kelly tugging at Maryse until she woke up.

Maryse woke up and took her headphones off but you could hear her music blasting through them still.

*Pourquoi es-tu si belle?*  
*Pourquoi tu bouges comme ça?*  
*Pourquoi tu me fais mal*

"Still full of yourself I see" smiled Layla

"What? Its catchy " said Maryse who still couldnt really open her eyes because she was still tired.

"Wake up Come to the club with us. And I was waiting for you today after the show. What happened? Asked Kelly

"Uhh I got a ride and I dont wanna go ." Replied the platinum blonde

"A ride huh . from who" a curious kelly asked

"John-" said Maryse who didnt get to finish .

"Morrison ? Im gonna kill him ! That cheating 2 timer" said Melina getting Mad

"Melina please calm down . It wasnt Morrison . It was John. John Cena" said Maryse trying to calm down the high tempered diva.

"ohh really. come on tell us about it . spill it " Smiled Natalya

"It was nothing. He just drove me here thats all nothing more than that." Replied Maryse

"Right we believe you alright" Smiled Michelle

"Seriously guys there wasnt anythig going on" Said Maryse trying to assure her friends that there definately nothing going on between her and John.

"Okay Okay we believe you. But you have to come to the club with us . We heard Mike was gonna be there" Smiled Kelly

"I dont wanna see him " said Maryse who didnt like where the conversation was headed.

"Did you guys have a fight or something" asked Melina

"We broke up" replied Maryse

"What? " All the girls said in unison.

"We broke up" reapeated Maryse.

"We know that . What we meant to ask was why?" said Natalya

Maryse told them what happened ealier that night.

" What? No that bitch didnt . Come on girls we`re going teach that slut a lesson" A angry Melina shouted

" Melina Please dont. Just let it go " Pleaded Maryse as she held Melinas arm

"Let it go? You cant be serious right now. Fine I`ll let it go only if you come with us " Smiled Melina

Maryse nodded her head in agrreeement and went to go get dressed.

"Im done. So how do I look?" Smiled Maryse looking at for friends for a response.

"amazing" Smiled Layla

"Very sexy " chuckled Kelly

"Heyyy sexy lady op op op op op. " said Kelly singing gangnam style by Psy.

Everyone starts dancing except Maryse who was just laughing at her goofy friends.

"Alright Save it for the dancefloor" Said Maryse who was still laughing

"Well whos driving" asked Michelle

"Well its not gonna be me. thanks to Morrison" said Melina

"Oh yeah" Said Layla remembering the moment.

"But whos car" Asked Natalya

"Omg mines . Lets go" Said Maryse as she was pushing everyone out the door.

**Well heres the first chapter . Do you guys like it? Should I continue? Sorry again about the mistakes**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Belong To Me. Chapter 2 Well thank you for the reviews. They mean so much to me. Its inspires me to write more. So Please read & review and Enjoy!**

**Club Midnight**

About 20 minutes later they finally reached the club . But before Maryse could even park the car another car hit her from behind.

"You gotta be kidding me" a very pissed Maryse said as she was looking at her rear view mirror

"What ? What happened" Asked Kelly

"Some idiot crash their car right into mines. But its okay you guys go in. I`ll deal with this." Said Maryse

The girls headed into the club while got out and went to confront the wreckless driver. She curses at him in french. The driver gets out of the car.

"Calm down lad-" Said the driver but Maryse cuts him off before he could finish.

"Calm down? Look at my car." Said Maryse furiously

But when she finally got to see his face she was suprised. He was no other than John Cena , the guy that helped her out earlier that night.

"John .. Its you" said Maryse

" Maryse? What are you doing here?" Asked john

"Well Im out with Kelly and the girls" Replied Maryse

"Oh Okay and about your car" John said only to get cut off by Maryse once again.

" Its fine . Its only a small dent . dont worry about it. " Maryse said .

With that Maryse walked back to her car and parked it and went inside the club leaving John there confused at what just happened. But he just shrugged and park his car and follow her inside. Maryse walked in and found her friends .

"Whos Kelly dancing with?" Asked the french canadian

'Im pretty sure thats Randy" Replied Melina

"Randy? Randy Orton?" Questioned Maryse

"Yep the one and only" said Layla

"Well Im gonna go to the bathroom to fix my makeup. Anyone wanna come with" Asked Michelle looking at her friends

"I`ll go " said Layla

They got up and left leaving Maryse and Melina there by themselves.

"So Maryse you feeling ok?" Asked Melina questioning her friend

"I dont know. I never thought he would do that to me. Right now Im just trying to move on and forget about him. Hey isnt that your boyfriend?" Said Maryse point towards the dancefloor.

"Where" said Melina as her eyes were scanning the dance floor for her boyfriend who none other than John Morrision . But she eventually finds him dancing with another Wwe Diva.

"Im pretty sure thats one of the bella twins " said Maryse . But who knows no one could really tell them apart. But they were twins after all.

'Im gonna kill that bitch" Melina yelled but lucky no one could really hear her since in the club it was so noisy or else someone would probably thought she was bipolar or something.

"Calm down Melina . They`re just dancing." Maryse said while holding on to Melina

"Okay Melina breathe." Melina said to herself

"Are you gonna be okay by yourself?" Asked Melina

"I`ll be fine. Just go" smiled Maryse

With that Melina made her way towards the dancefloor to find John. Maryse couldnt help but to laugh at her friend. She could just imagine what Melina was gonna do when she found John. She went to the bar and ordered something to drink. She order a apple martini and sat down. She spots John Cena coming towards her.

"What are you doing over here " smiled Maryse as she took another sip of her martini.

"What? A guy cant get a drink? and I apoligized" Replied John

" I was joking and Im going to go drink my drink else where." Smiled Maryse

"Wait" said John as he grabbed Maryse`s hand making her stop.

"You need something?" Asked Maryse as she was looking at her hand waiting for him to let her. He got the the memo and let her hand go.

" I wanted to tell you that ..." said John but he didnt finish

That moment their eyes were connected , starring at each other inches away from each others face they slowly leaned in but when their lips were about to meet. Maryse pushed him away.

"Im sorry I cant " Said Maryse as she walked away. John paid the bartender and went back to the table where all his friends were at.

**The other side of the club**

Maryse went to sat down and took another sip of her drink . Then Mike spotted her and came and and sat right next to her.

"Well Well Well Look who it is" said Mike

"Ugh Mike . I told you to leave me alone " Said Maryse who was getting annoyed.

"I seen that you moved on" Said Mike

"Moved on ? What do you mean? Asked the confused diva

"Dont act stupid Maryse" said Mike who was grabbing Maryse`s arm and gripping it tight.

"You Mean John?" Asked Maryse as she pulled his arm off her

"You guys have been rather close lately" smirked Mike

"We`re just friends" Replied Maryse

"Friends? Hmph more like friends in bed! You`re fucking him arent you? You disgust me. Said Mike

Meanwhile Melina who was still dancing on the dancefloor spotted Maryse having a conversation with Mike. She walks over towards them. Maryse grabbed her drink and tosses it into Mike face and walks away.

"Dont you ever come near her ever again" shouted Melina as she pointed to Mike who was wiping the drink off his face. Melina went after Maryse who was about to leave through the door but stopped when Melina grabbed her

"Hey you alright" Asked a worried Melina

"Yeah I just want to be by myself for right now. Im gonna head back to my hotel room." Said Maryse

" Are you sure? I can go with you if you want?" Offered Melina

"Really I`ll be fine dont worry about me. Here take this . " said Maryse handing Melina her car keys.

"How are you gonna get back"? Asked Melina

"I`ll just take a taxi. Promise me you`ll take care of Kelly for me .She could be a little you know when she`s drunk" Said Maryse

"Okay I promise " Said Melina hugging her friend before leaving the club. Maryse called a cab and headed back to the hotel to get some much needed rest.

**A Few Hours Later (Maryse/Kelly`s Room)**

Maryse was already sleeping comfortably in her bed until a pounding on the door made her wake up from her deep sleep.

"You cant be fucking serious. It`s 4am" A furious Maryse said after she checked the phone. She got up and head towards the door. Whoever was there better have a good explanation for waking her up or else they`ll be dead meat. She yank the door open to see what it was. It was none other than John Cena. She wasnt suprised she bumped into him more than one occasion today .

"John Cena .. What a suprise . You better have a good reason for waking me up or else -" Said Maryse before John interrupted her.

"Wait before you do whatever to me . I just thought you would want Kelly back" Said John

"Kelly? Kelly`s with Melina " said Maryse as she remembered telling Melina to look after Kelly for her.

"Uhh Im pretty sure. She`s not" Replied John

"Oh really what makes you think that?" said Maryse

"Well because Kelly is right there" Said John as he pointed to a very drunk Kelly lying on the ground with her back against the wall outside of Maryse`s room.

"Kelly" Said Maryse in a worried tone.

John carried Kelly into the room and placed her down on the bed in the room.

" What happened to Melina? and Randy? " a angry Maryse said.

"I dont know. When I found her I didnt see Melina. Randy asked if I could take her back here because he said he had something important he had to take care of." Said John

"Well thanks for bringing Kelly here" said Maryse

"Im just looking out for a friend thats all" Said John

" Well Okay Goodnight" Said Maryse as she was pushing John towards the door.

"Wait. Wait. I wanted to ask you something" Said Cena

"Okay. What is it?" Asked Maryse

"Well I was wondering if you would be my tag team partner on monday at raw. asked John

"Why me? Why dont you ask kelly?" Said Maryse

"Well because Kelly has a match against Beth that night so what do you say?" replied John

' Fine . Say its a thank you present for helping Kelly" said Maryse

"Thats great" smiled John

"But wait . Whos our opponents? said Maryse curiously

" Umm the miz and a diva of his choice" replied John

"Oh Okay" Sighed Maryse

"Yeah he`s been out to get me since that parking lot incident.' smiled John

"Yeah sorry about that" said Maryse

Maryse was starring at him wondering what he was thinking. There were no words. Just silence . He was getting closer to her every second. She knew that she should move but she felt like she couldnt . So she just stood there as he got even closer. Now they were an inch away from each other. He could smell her sweet perfume . Their lips were about to meet for the first time.

"Lets party wooo!" Screamed Kelly who was still very drunk.

Being interuptted they both snapped into reality and moved away from each other.

"Uhh I`ll better get going" nervously chuckled John

John headed for the door and left. She went to go lay down next to Kelly and took a few deep breaths to rethink all that just happened.

"Omg Kelly you reek of alchoal" said Maryse covering her nose with her and got up.

"Dance with me" Said a dazed Kelly as she grabbed Maryse`s hands

"No you need to sleep " Said Maryse pulling Kelly hangs away from her and pulling the covers over her. Maryse had nothing to do so she decided to head to the gym.

**Later That Morning**

Maryse was on her way back to her room when she passed Mickie James.

"Maryse" Smiled Mickie

"Mickie" Said Maryse

"Well I hope you`re ready for our match on Monday" Smirked Mickie

"You`re Miz`s Partner? Of course you are I should of guess" said Maryse

"You`re gonna get whats coming to you the next few weeks" Smirked Mickie

"Omg Im so scared " Said Maryse sarcasticly

Mickie gives her a dirty look and walks away. Maryse just sighed and walked into her room. Kelly was still went to go shower and change. When she came back out Kelly was up.

"Oh you`re up" smiled Maryse as she was looking at Kelly

"Ugh I have a headache " Said Kelly as she running her finger through her hair.

"Here I made you some tea" Said Maryse as she handed her roomate the tea she made her .

"Thanks " Said Kelly as she grabbed the mug from the other blonde

"So What happened last night? I told Melina to watch you before I left the club last night." Asked Maryse as she sat down next to Kelly

"Well I dont remember anything . The last thing I remember was that I was dancing with Randy." Replied Kelly as she continued to drink her tea

"Its Okay. Im gonna call Melina" Said Maryse as she grabbed her iphone and dialed Melina`s number. After a few rings , She finally picked up.

"Hello Its Melina " said Melina as she picked up her phone

"Hey Melina Its Maryse" said Maryse

"Ohh Maryse Heyy" Said Melina in a nervous chuckle

"Dont Hey me ! what happened to you last night and Where is my car? Asked Maryse getting more pissed off by the second.

" Maryse please calm down I`ll explain when i get there ok" Melina said trying to calm her friend down. Maryse hangs up waiting for Melina to come and explain herself.

"Who brought me here? You? Randy?" Questioned the small blonde

"No. It was John Cena" Answered Maryse

"Cena" Smiled Kelly. Cena was Kelly`s exboyfriend . She was the one that broke it off . She wasnt ready for a serious relationship. But that was months ago. Kelly was starting to like him again. Her thoughts were interupted by a knock on the door . Maryse went to open the door and invited her friend in.

"So explain yourself . What happened to you last night? Lord knows what would of happened to Kelly if it wasnt for John. And wheres my car?" Said Maryse as Melina tok a seat in beanie bag she had in the corner of the room.

" I know I know and Im sorry. Its just that John and I really hit it off last night" Said Melina with a smile

"You hooked up with Cena?" asked Kelly nervously

" No No . John Morrison my beau even though Cena is totally my type" Smiled Melina

"Oh Okay" smile Kelly

" You know Im happy for you and all But , one question Where`s my car? asked Maryse

"Uhh about that" said Melina nervously

"Wheres my car?' said Maryse who was getting annoyed.

"I got into a accident" said Melina

"An accident? What did I tell you not to drink and drive" Yelled Maryse

"I wasnt drunk. the car came out of no where" replied Melina

"You know what? Its okay. Just forget about it . Wheres my car right now?" Asked the platinum blonde

"I had a tow truck tow it to the hotel`s parking lot" Answered Melina

"My keys?" asked Maryse as she held her hang out waiting for Melina to give her the keys. Melina handed the keys over. Maryse went to the parking lot to look at her car. When she got there she could see the car was almost completely ruined. She was better off buying a new car instead of fixing it up.

"Well there goes my car" Maryse mumbled to herself . John Cena walks on by.

"Damn I thought you said it was a small dent?" Said John as he took a long look at the car that now looked like a big peice of scrap metal.

"It wasnt that bad. I let Melina borrow my car and some Jackass crashed right into her" A pissed off Maryse said.

"I can help pay for the damages" Offered John

"Damages ? My car is totally ruined. Plus If you did I would feel guilty " Yelled Maryse

"I just wanna help" John told Maryse

"Well I dont want your help . Just leave me alone" Said a frustrated Maryse as she walked away and went back inside. Leaving John there by himself.

"How am I suppose to tell her I like her if she just keeps pushing me away like this" Sighed John as he thought to himself. He goes for ride in his car.

**Well here`s chapter 2 . I hope it wasnt too boring. Anyways I would love it if you guys would review my story. I really appreciate it. Btw sorry for the mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You belong with me . Chapter 3 Thanks so much for the reviews. It means so much that you guys actually read this even though Im not that good at it. Well as always read & review**

**Monday Night Raw**

It was the middle of the show. The next match up was Kelly vs Beth with Jack Swagger at ringside. It was near the end of the match when Kelly did her finisher which was the K2 and got the 3 count on the glamazon.

'And your winner is Kelly Kelly " Shouted Lillan Garcia . The crowd went from cheering to booing as they saw Beth Phoneix attacking Kelly as Swagger was holding her in place.

John Cena raced down the entrance ramp as his theme song was ringing throughout the entire arena. Beth quickly spots Cena running up to the ring . So she quickly gets out of the ring leaving Swagger there by himself. Which leads to him getting a attitude adjustment from Cena. The crowd went wild at the sight of it. As for Beth when she went up the entrance ramp someone came out.

*Pourquoi es-tu si belle?*  
*Pourquoi tu bouges comme ça?*  
*Pourquoi tu me fais mal?*

"Its the number one contender for the divas championship Maryse" Said Michael Cole

She came out and kicked Beth in the gut and did her finisher on her. Making Beth`s head land on the cold hard metal of the entrance ramp. Her theme song played throughout the entire arena as she did her signature hand motion and smiled. Then she left.

**The Aftermath**

John brought Kelly to the trainers room so the physician could give her a examination to make sure she was alright.. The physician assure them that Kelly was gonna be alright she just needed some rest.

"Hey you alright " Maryse asked as check held Kelly`s face turning it from left to right checking it for bruises. She was dressed in her sparkly purple wrestling gear.

"Yeah Im fine. Dont you have a match soon? " assuring her roommate finally getting Maryse to release her hands off her face.

"Uhh yeah. I got a tag team match with Cena. It`s up next so I better go and get ready." answered the french canadian as she gave Cena a quick look.

'ohh okay. I`ll see you later right?" Asked the younger blonde

"Yeah I`ll drive you back to the hotel. Ohh wait , I cant because my car is ruined" said Maryse

"Its okay. You can drive my rental car" offered Kelly

"Alright catch you later" Said Maryse as she gave her best friend a hug then left the room. Cena was about to follow her but Kelly stopped him.

"Wait, I wanted to say thank you to helping me tonight and the other night at the bar. even though we`re not together anymore" smiled Kelly

"Even though you`re not my girlfriend no more. I still consider you as my friend . As long as Im alive I wont let anything bad happen to you. thats a promise . But I gotta go but I`ll see you around ." Smiled John

"Okay" Smiled Kelly. John left and went to go find Maryse . She was over in the corner stretching.

"Need some help" Offered John

" Nahh I think Im good" said Maryse

"Okay then" Chuckled Cena

" John I wanted to say sorry for going off on you the other day" Maryse said sincerly

"Its okay. I would of been pissed too if that happened to me. Ready for the match?" smiled John.

"Yeah of course. Im always up for some ass kicking. Especially if that person is Mickie James" Said Maryse

"How do you know?" Questioned her partner.

"She told me" Smiled Maryse. They made their way towards the titantron where they see their opponets Miz and Mickie James. They didnt say anything but exchange dirty looks.

**Monday Night Raw (Main Event)**

"The following match is mixed tag team match and it is set for one fall. Introducing first from West Newbury , Massachusetts . John Cena." Said Lillan Garcia as her voice echoed through out the entire arena. Cena ran down the ramp and did his usual routine.

"And his partner from Montreal , Quebec Canada Maryse . She walked out as she would always do . Hearing the crowd booing or cheering but mostly booing because she played a heel after all. When she got to the ring she did her signature hairflip .

Then their opponents came out . Who were none other then the miz and mickie james. They walked up into the ring and the match got started. It about 10 minutes into the match when John grabbed the miz and did his submission the Stfu on him. But the miz got out and tagged mickie in. meaning John would have to tag Maryse. Mickie comes out and clothesline Maryse a few times followed by a drop kick to Maryse`s right knee then she threw her out of the ring. Eventually Maryse got up and tried to get back into the ring only to get kneed in the face making her fall back down again. Mickie grabbed Maryse and slides her back into the ring where she proceeds to climb onto the turnbuckle and jumps but misses. So Maryse saw her chance and got up and french kisses her . Winning the match for them.

"And your winners Maryse and John Cena" shouted Lillan Garcia through the microphone.

"That was a crazy match wouldnt you say cole" asked Lawler

"Yes but wait I think Maryse is injured . She seems to be limping" Said Michael Cole as he see Maryse limping but falls a few seconds later.

"Not only that she seems to be bleeding. I think Mickie might have broken Maryse`s nose when she kneed her earlier." said Jerry Lawler The ringside physican went to go check on Maryse.

"Are you ok? Can you hear me? " Asked the Physican as hewave his hand back and forth in front of Maryse`s face.

"Im hurt , not unconscious" Shouted Maryse as she moved the physican`s arm out her face.

"Okay. Here let me see" Said the physican as he grabbed her nose

" Oww. " Screamed Maryse

"Im pretty sure your nose is broken. About your knee ? Try to walk" Suggested the Physican Maryse got up she was still limping.

"I dont want you wrestling the next few weeks. You need time to heal" said the Physican

"No can do doc . I got a tittle match next week" Said Maryse as she left the ring and walked into the divas locker room . Where all her friends were waiting for her. She came in and her friends helped her into one of the many couches in there.

"Omg are you okay" asked a worried Kelly

"Well apart from I cant walk with limping and my nose is broken . Im totally fine" answer Maryse

"I"ll be back. I forgot something " said Maryse to the girls as she left the room. Once she opens the door she sees John Cena with her cape , the thing that she left at the ring.

"Forget something ?" Asked John as he handed her back her cape.

"Ohh .. Thanks but I gotta go" said Maryse

"Wait before you go I really need to tell you something" John uttered to her

Maryse was standing there waiting him to to say what he wanted to say. He didnt say nothing to her. She grabbed her face and planted a kiss on her. Passionately kissing her seeing if she would respond by kissing him back. She did but not for long she pulled away. She looked at him for a few seconds before walking away back into the divas locker room. John just stood there and smiled. When she walked in all her friends were waiting for her.

"So what you forget"? Asked Melina

"My cape" smiled Maryse holding her cape in one hand

"Why is your face so red ? Are you blushing ?" Asked Layla

"Blushing? Why would I be blushing I just got beat up in the ring" Explained Maryse trying to come up with an excuse

"Fine. You werent blushing. Come on I`ll take you back to the hotel. looks like you need some rest" Said Kelly grabbing her duffle bag.

" Uhh Kelly as much as I would love to do that right now I also would like to change" Said Maryse who was pointing to herself because she was still in her wrestling gear.

"Ohh okay. Sorry about" huckled kelly. Maryse got changed and were about to leave the arena until Cena spotted them. He walked on over.

" Hey Kelly . How are you feeling?" asked John with a smile

"I feel better . Thanks for asking. Great match by the way" kelly smiled back

"Yeah thanks to Maryse. too bad Maryse had to get hurt." Cena smiled at Maryse but she didnt smile back she turned her head the other way.

" Well since we dont have a show the next few days maybe you`ll like to hang out with Randy and I?" Smiled Cena

"Uhh Sure" Smiled Kelly

Maryse was getting annoyed , her whole body was hurting from the match and she just wanted to go back to hotel room watch some tv and eat junk food but no they were chatting for so long.

"If you dont hurry up Im gonna go call a taxi" Maryse told Kelly as she started to hail for a cab.

"Fine. At least let me say goodbye" said Kelly to her roommate who went to wait in the car.

"Well I gotta go. But I will definately take you up on that offer." smiled Kelly as she gave him a hug.

**The Hotel**

They went up into their room . Maryse went to lay down on the bed. Kelly grabbed some ice packs.

"Here " said Kelly as she tossed her the ice packs.

"Gee Thanks Kelly" Said Maryse as she picked them off the floor

"Sorry. Hey I need you to come with John , Randy and I. We`re going camping tomorrow." Kelly said waiting for her friend to give her a response

"Uhh let me think about it. Uhh no. " Smiles Maryse

"Come on Maryse please" Pleaded the younger blonde

"Umm Kelly. I can barely walk. I`ll doubt I`ll be able to go camping with you .Plus me and the woods dont go together . I hate bugs and the wood has plenty of them. So no thanks." said Maryse as she placed the ice pack on her nose.

"If you feel better tomorrow can you please come with?' Asked the blonde diva

"Yeah sure whatever" smiled Maryse. Even though if she was gonna feel better she wasnt gonna go even near the woods. So she was gonna fake saying it still hurts.

"promise?" Asked Kelly as she held her pinky out wait for Maryse to shake it agreeing to the promise.

"Promise" smiled Maryse as she secretly crossed her fingers behind her back.

**The Next Day**

Maryse woke up early the next morning and was trying to avoid Kelly who wasnt in the room. She took at shower and got dressed and headed out the door only to see Cena and Kelly standing there.

"Oh Great" Maryse mumbled to herself as she rolled her eyes

"Hey Maryse where you going?" Asked Kelly

" I was gonna go get some breakfast" Maryse lied she just didnt want to go camping with them and the others so she was trying to avoid them.

"You feel any better?' asked Kelly

' Well I think so If she`s wearing 3 inch heels " laughed John looking at Maryse`s heels.

"I dont know I think I might be catching a cold." said Maryse as she faked a cough

"That has to be the worst fake cough ever" Chuckled Kelly

"Fine. Fine. Im not sick. My knee feels slightly better. I just dont wanna go." Maryse said .

"Fine. If you dont want to go. You dont have to ." explained Kelly

"Good' Sighed Maryse in relief. She thought that Kelly in some way was gonna force her to go like she always does.

"Here I brought you a latte" said Kelly as she handed her roommate her drink.

"Thanks" Maryse said happily accepting the latte.

" Just so you know the girls are coming with us too. So are completely sure you dont wanna come. We dont want you to be lonely here all by yourself " explained Kelly still trying to convince her friend she should go.

"No thanks. I`ll be fine by myself. " smiled Maryse sipping on her latte.

"Fine suit yourself " smiled Kelly as she just thought of a plan.

**Later that night (In front of Maryse/Kelly Room**

" Are you sure we should do this Kelly? Maybe she really is sick. After all she got injured yesterday." asked Melina

" Maryse is not sick okay guys. She was wearing 3 inch heels today. Im sure she`ll be fine. She`s probably in there with a bowl of popcorn and some gummy bears watching some Adam Sandler movie or something." explained Kelly.

"Can we please just get this over with please " whined Michelle

**Flashback ( 3 hours earlier )**

Kelly called up Melina , Natalya , Layla and Michelle to meet her at the cafe near the hotel they were staying at.

"I need your help" smiled Kelly

"On What?" Asked Melina

"Well you know how Maryse doesnt wanna come to our little camping trip?" asked Kelly

" Okay. And?" Questioned Natalya

"Well she`s gonna come no matter what .Even if I have to drag her there. " Smiled Kelly

"Well its not like we can force her to come" Layla said while sipping on her tea.

"Then we`ll just have to kidnap her" said kelly making air quotation marks .

"Kidnap her?" Questioned Melina

' Yeah. Heres the plan we go in there dressed in black and wear a ski mask to make sure she dont know who we are" Kelly explained the plan.

"How about if she fights back ? I dont want to get hurt. This is a the face of the Wwe Womens champion you know." said Melina pointing to herself.

"Come on she cant take on all of us. But if that happens I guess we gonna have to use chloraform" Kelly assured the girls.

" Why are we forcing her to go?" Asked Michelle as she took another bite of her sandwich.

" She just broke up Mike . Im just trying to cheer her up. Okay. Everybody understand the plan?" Smiled Kelly. Everyone smiled and nodded agreeing with Kelly.

**The Present (Maryse/Kellys Room**

Maryse was in her room with a tshirt and some sweat pants on eating gummy bears watching a movie until she heard a knock on the door. Which was weird since she knew it wasnt gonna be Kelly because she should be way far out in the woods by now. She went to opened the door 5 masked figures came rushing me and tried to grab her. She screamed. grabbing her umbrella by the door and started swinging on them. Luckily no one got hurt. She running throughout the entire room until Michelle and Layla caught her. They had to use the chloroform on her. Maryse struggled until she became weak and passed out.

"Omg I didnt know it would be so much work." Said Melina taking off her ski mask.

"Right. Lucky she didnt bash in one of our faces in with that umbrella" said Natalya

"Told you guys were gonna need it. Who knows how long it was gonna take if we didnt have that?" said Melina pointing to the cloth with the chloroform.

"Okay. Lets take her to the car . The guys are probably waiting for us by now." said Kelly. They took Maryse to the car and drove to where they were gonna meet the others.

**Well thats Chapter 3 I hope you guys liked it. Thanks alot for the support. Please read and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**You belong to me. Chapter 4. Thanks to Random , KellyKellyFann and Marysebiggestfan for reading and reviewing my story. You dont know how much it means to me. Btw I know that some of the divas in my story are not in the Wwe anymore but Im just gonna pretend they never left. **

**Somewhere in the woods**

The girls finally reached where they were supposed to meet the guys. Only they werent there. Maryse was still unconscious so Michelle and Layla had to carry her throughout the woods.

"Are you sure this is where we were suppose to meet them" Asked Melina looking around .

" Uhh Im not sure" Said Kelly looking at her phone that had no service.

"Well can you call them?" Asked Natalya.

"I would but I dont have any service. We`re too far out ." explained the other blonde

"Thats just great" Melina said sarcastically. They hear some strange sound but didnt know what it was.

"Did you guys hear that?" Asked Kelly who was starting to panick.

"Yeah. Im scared can we just leave. we can explain to the guys later what happen. Said Natalya who also was starting to panick.

"Calm down Nattie Its probably raccoons or whatever lives in these freaky woods." Said Layla who was assuring her friend everything was going to be ok.

"Or maybe its big foot. Hold her. let me get my camera" said Michelle as she let go of Maryse and went to search for her camera in her bag.

"Michelle" whined Layla as she was now struggling to hold Maryse up by herself.

"Nattie would you be a doll and help Layla?" Smiled Michelle as she grabbed her camera and pointed to the way of the sound.

"Michelle dont be ridiclous .There`s no such things as big foot." Laughed Melina.

"Just because you dont believe in them doesnt mean their not real" Smirked Michelle.

"Whatever you say" Smiled Melina . They could see the shadows coming over the trees as they were about to come face to face with who knows what. Just to be safe Melina grabbed a log near by for saftey precautions. The dark figure came out . It was a bear . The bear tried to attack Melina but not before she took the log and started swinging at the bear. The bear started screaming "dont hit me" as he grabbed the log away from Melina and took off its head. Apparently the bear wasnt a real bear it was just randy in a bear costume. The rest of the guys came out after that.

"Way to ruin a prank Melina" said Randy rubbing his arms that were now in pain from the attack.

"I dont like to get scared. Should of thought of that before you scared us" Smirked Melina.

"Umm Can we please just set up camp please? My arms are killing me! " said Layla who was still holding Maryse.

" What happened to Maryse ?" asked Morrison

" Well long story " Melina said .

They went to find a place to set up camp. They made a fire so they would get cold throughout the night.

"How many tents do we have ?" Asked Kelly

"Uhh four " Answered Cena.

"Uhh so Kelly how you and I share a tent" smiled Orton.

"In your dreams " Kelly replied back

"Well since Morrison and I are gonna be sharing a tent now you guys only have three " said the womens champ as she walked away with her boyfriend into one of the tents already set up .

" Okay now we have three. " said Kelly

"I guessed Cena and I will have to share one." said Randy as he walked to go sit near the campfire .

"Come on Nattie you can share with us. We dont wanna deal with Maryse when she wakes up and realizes that shes in the woods . she`s gonna freak out Im telling you. And Kelly since it was your plan . you deal with her. said Michelle as she ran off with Natalya and Layla towards their tent.

"Wait . guys Can I get some help ." Asked Kelly who was now carrying Maryse.

"Uhh here let me help." Said Randy overhearing their conversation. He grabbed Maryse from Kelly and carried her to the tent.

"Thanks Randy" Smiled Kelly

"No problem" Winked Randy as he walked back to the campfire . Everyone who was now gathered around the campfire and were just talking.

"What do we have to eat? Im starving ' complained Layla

"Well we got only dry snacks since we`re only staying here tonight." said Michelle as she offered her some trail mix which she turned down.

"We stopped by msdonalds on the way over here" said Cena as she offered her a burger.

"Gosh anything but that trail mix" said Layla as the took the burger from Cena.

"Okay Who wants to hear a scary story" smiled Randy

"No." said kelly shaked her head.

"Kelly dont be a baby. Randy tell us your scary story" said Melina

" Theres this guy named the blonde strangler who comes out in the dark shadows and strangles people. Especially blondes . After He strangles them he shaves their heads . He uses the hair and makes it into a wig and wears it. Since he`s bald ." said Randy telling them the story

"Looks like Im safe . Kelly say goodbye to your beautiful blonde hair because when he comes you`re not gonna have any left. " laugh Melina

" Shut up Melina" Yelled Kelly who was getting spooked by Randys story.

"Dont worry Kelly. Theres no such thing as the blonde strangler . Randy made it up. Right Randy" Said John as he nudged his friend. forcing his to answer

"Yeah sure . I made it up" chuckled Randy. They hear something out in the woods.

"whats that? Did you guys hear that" Asked Kelly turning her heading back and forth trying to find the source of the sound.

"Kelly. You`re probably just paranoid" said Michelle

"Im not I heard something" explained the other blonde.

"Maybe its the blonde strangler." Laughed Melina but then her eyes widen as she saw someone in back of Kelly she saw their blonde hair stick out . The figure had one of their blankets on them cover their face. She smiled.

"Randy stop playing around and take that wig off. I know its you" Shouted Melina.

"Melina Im right here" Randy stated

"If you`re here whos that " as she pointed to the unknown creature that was still behind Kelly . The unknown creature stretched and took the blanket off its face revealing itself. The unknown creature was none other than the french canadian diva who finally woke.

"Ohh false alarm. Its just Maryse." said Melina

"Maryse?" Said Kelly suprised as she turned around to face her. Maryse smiled but not a pleasent one.

"Hey. here have some of this trailmix " smiled Kelly as she handed her friend the trailmix.

" I dont want your stupid trailmix. How did I even get here? " said Maryse who was getting mad .

"Okay. calm down . we`ll tell you what happened." said Kelly trying to calm Maryse down before she gets really mad. Maryse sat down.

"Well remember when you said you werent gonna come when i brought you your latte?" Asked Kelly. Maryse nodded.

"Well when I left . I went to meet the girls. We decided as a group that we were gonna make you go no matter what so we came up with a plan." explained Kelly

"Okay? What was your plan?" scoffed Maryse

"Well the plan was to kidnap you and bring you here" said Kelly .

"So it was you guys who busted into my room" said Maryse who was finally understanding what happened.

"yeah. we just wanted to grab you. but you started swinging your umbrella at us. So we were forced to use the chloraform on you." explained Kelly. It was starting to rain.

"Well whos fault is that? I told you I didnt want to come. I had a segment at superstars today. So thanks alot. And this is just great. just great." said Maryse as she stormed back to the tent she woke up in . Everyone went back into their tent except for Kelly , Randy and John.

"Kelly Im sure Maryse will forgive you."said John assuring Kelly that everything is gonna be okay.

"Yeah plus you guys are like best friends. So Im sure you guys will make up in no time" said Randy smiling. He secretly liked Kelly but didnt know how to tell her. By the looks of it she wanted to back together with John.

"Thanks John" as she gave him a hug. Randy opens his arms out thinking that Kelly would hug him also but obviously she didnt.

"In your dreams. Here I`ll give you a Hi 5. " smiled Kelly as she held her hand up waiting for Randy to slap it. Randy gave her a Hi 5 and smiled but inside he was frowning wishing Kelly would hug him instead.

"We all should go inside before it starts pouring "suggested Cena .

"Yeah. Im gonna go." said Kelly as she walked back to her tent that she was sharing with Maryse who clearly mad at her best friend for kidnapping her and dragging her out to the woods when she specifically told her not to. Randy and John also went back to their tent.

**Maryse & Kellys Tent**

When Kelly walked into the tent she saw Maryse laying there with the blanket over her head. Kelly slid in there next to Maryse,

"Maryse . Maryse" spoke Kelly poking at the french canadian

"What do you want Kelly?" asked Maryse who didnt want to talk.

"Well I wanted to apolagize for kidnapping you and bringing you here. I had a good reason ." Kelly explained to Maryse.

"A good reason? Okay explain yourself" Maryse said awaiting for Kelly to talk.

"Well since you broke up with mike you been so sad so I didnt want you to be alone. cause when you`re alone you think too much. Im worried" Explained Kelly

"I told you Im fine Im so over Mike . he can go sleep with whatever slut that comes up to him . " Maryse said.

"I know that you`re hurting right now But He didnt deserve you . You are Maryse. The future divas champion and best of all you`re my best friend. You`re a strong independent woman. You dont need him." said Kelly

" I know I cant believe he did that to me . We dated for 2 years. I thought we had something special. But I guess it didnt mean anything to him." said Maryse

"No matter what happens I`ll be here for you. If you need to talk , or need a shoulder to lean on or anything just come to me ." smiled Kelly

"Thanks. " smiled maryse as she hugged her best friend

"So You`re not mad at me anymore?" asked Kelly

"Well no. " Maryse said.

"yay . Some of us are heading to the beach tommorrow wanna come? its gonna be fun " asked Kelly

" Nope Im good . I had enough fun on this camping trip. " Maryse said sarcasticly.

"Plus I dont know I might be getting fired tomorrow for not showing up for work." said Maryse

"Oh yeah. uhh about that. Im sorry I`ll explain everything to Stephanie. I`ll think she`ll understand." said Kelly

" You dont have to . " said Maryse

"But I want to . After it was my plan" smiled Kelly

"Okay" Smiled Maryse. They both went to sleep. The next morning they all packed up and headed back to their hotel.

**Well heres chapter 4. sorry it took so long . Just finished up school work. Good thing is now Im free so . Please take the time to write a review for my little story. Thanks **

**XoXo MaryseXxFan. **


	5. Chapter 5

**You Belong To Me. Chapter 5 Thank you to my fellow readers. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**The Hotel**

They reached the hotel. Everyone went back to their rooms to prepare for a day at the beach. Maryse grabbed her phone off the floor and checked it. She got missed calls and texts from Stephanie and a text message from Mickie James which was weird because she didnt give her number. But then she remember Mike had her number . So she figure she probably got from him.

"I so have to change my phone number" groaned Maryse as her phone beeped again getting a text message from Mike.

"Why" asked Kelly.

Maryse gave her phone to Kelly and told her to look at the message. One was from Mike and the other one was from Mickie.

Mike`s Message : Maryse take me back. Im nothing without you. I love you.

Mickie`s Message: You`re in so much trouble. You`re probably gonna get fired for not showing up last night. Dont worry I`ll throw you a going away party and I`ll take your place as Divas champion.

"Wow. really? " said Kelly who just read Mickie`s message. Maryse just nodded.

"She is so nice to me. She`s nice to you when Im around." said Kelly.

"Which tells you.?" said Maryse waiting for Kelly to response. But she doesnt. she just has a confusing look on her face.

"That she is a 2 face bitch!" Maryse said in an angry tone but then calms herself down.

"Anyways I got to go to the arena to meet Stephanie. Lets see what happens" said Maryse as she went to go get a shower and quickly change. They left to the arena.

**At The Arena**

They went inside to find the general managers office. There they saw Stephanie waiting for them by the door.

"Maryse please step into my office" asked Stephanie

"Yes right away" answered the French Canadian diva/ Stephanie walked in and waited inside.

"Wait for me out here" Maryse smiled at Kelly

" No I want to come with" replied the other blonde

"Stay out here . I promise I`ll tell you everything when I come back out okay?" said Maryse

"Fine" said Kelly as she sat down on one of the couches outside the office. Maryse walked into the office. Stephanie was sitting on one side of the desk while mickie was on the other.

"Please take a seat" said Stephanie as pointed the seat next to Mickie. She didnt want to sit next to Mickie but she didnt want to cause a problem so she just sat down.

"You know you had a segment yesterday right?' asked Stephanie

"Yes. But I couldnt make it I was at the .. uh doctors the physican reccomended me go to one after Mondays incident. " explained Maryse turning to look at Mickie.

" Oh yes. What did they doctor say about your injuries?" asked Stephanie

"Well he said I`ll be fine. I just need to take it easy" Smiled Maryse

"Thats good. Well this is gonna be your first warning. Dont let it ever happen okay. Understand?" Stephanie eyeballed Maryse waiting for an answer.

"Yes It wont happened again. Are we still continuing with Mickie and feuding with each other ?" said Maryse

"Yes at least untill the divas championship match on Monday Night Raw. Well girls you guys can head out now . Thats all I wanted to talk about" Stephanie smiled dismissing them. They walked outside but on the way out Mickie gave Maryse a hard push sending Maryse to the cold floor. Mickie saw kelly there so she quickly tried to help Maryse up trying to look innocent.

"Maryse are you ok?" asked Mickie trying to help Maryse up . Maryse pulled arm her back.

"I dont need your help" Maryse said in an angry tone. Kelly went over and helped her friend up.

"Oh hey Kelly" smiled Mickie.

"Save it Mickie .You can stop pretending to be my friend now. " said Kelly who finally knew the truth.

"What? I dont know what you`re talking about" said Mickie still trying to be innocent.

" I know you been treating Maryse horribly. At first I thought it was just part of the storyline that Stephanie gave you. But it wasnt. I cant be friend with someone who bullies people like you" said Kelly

"Fine " Scoffs Mickie as she walked away

"Wow" scoffed Kelly in disbelief .

"Dont mind her. Lets go back to the hotel" said Maryse.

"okay what happened in there?' asked Kelly

"Well good news is Im not fired . Bad news is that Im gonna have to go with you guys to the beach or else you`ll kidnap me right?' laughed Maryse

" Hey thats not bad news . lets go they`re waiting for us" smiled

**Hotel Parking Lot**

Kelly drove Maryse back to the hotel so they could pack and get ready for their relaxing day at the beach before catching their flight the next day. When they pulled into the parking lot they could already see their friends that were already waiting for them.

"Finally. Where have you yous guys been? We been looking all over for you." asked Layla who already had her binki top on and some shorts.

"I was busy getting fired" said Maryse

"what? You got fired? Im gonna go have a talk with Stephanie " said John

"John please calm down I was only kidding" chuckled Maryse

"Gosh Maryse dont play like that" smiled John

"Can we just get going please. The faster we get there the happier I`ll be." smiled Melina as she slid her shades on.

"Wait Maryse and I didnt get to pack our bags ." said Kelly

"No need I packed it for you" Melina smiled pointing to the bags in her trunk.

"How do you get into our room?" asked the blonde divas in unison wondering how did their friend sneaked into their room.

"I have everyones room key card .Im not pretty for nothing" Melina smiles pulling out a bunch of key cards from her pocket and flashing them.

"Now that we know Melinas a creep. Can we just get going?" said Michelle. Melina gave Michelle a angry glare.

"Fine. Fine I take that back. But can we please get going" Said Michelle.

"Everyone get in the RV." said Randy

"RV? Isnt there a hotel over there we can stay at?' asked Maryse

"Yeah but we rented this RV" said Randy

"Well Im not staying in there . Im gonna rent a hotel over there. Beside this RV is way too small for the 9 of us" Stated Maryse.

"Uhh. Its not that small now. Come on inside and take a look" asked Randy pointing to the RV.

"We`ll rent a hotel room if we have to okay. Can we please just get going" Whined Natalya

The all went inside and and headed to the beach for their ralaxing and fun day. An hour and a half later they finally got there.

**The Beach**

"Yeah Randy Maryse is right that thing is way to small for the 9 of us. You guys can stay in the Rv. We`re gonna go get a hotel room. We`ll meet back here" said Melina

Well they all had to stay in the same room because Melina was the only one who remembered to bring Id and a credit card which they needed if they wanted to stay there for the night. She handed the hotel clerk her Id and card . Few minutes later he handed it back to her and gave her a Key card to the room. When they got there. They started unpacking.

"Melina . Didnt you pack me anything but these thongs?" said Maryse as she was holding one in her hand.

"Okay . Hold on . Take these shorts. " Said Melina as she tossed the french canadian a pair of her shorts.

"Thank you" smiled Maryse who caught them and slipped them on.

Now that they were all dressed in appropriate clothes for a day at the beach . They went to meet the guys back at the beach.

" Come on. Last one in the water is a rotten egg." Yelled Morrision who ran towards the water followed by everyone but Maryse

"You guys go. Im in need of a tan." said Maryse as she laid down her towel , Put some sunblock on , laid downed and plugged in her earphones into her ipod. She slipped on her shades. Only a few minutes later to have someone blocking the sunlight.

"Hey Maryse" Said Mike he was standing near her .

" Ugh Mike. Did you follow me here?'Questioned the blonde who was sick of hearing his voice

"Is it a crime to come have a fun relaxing day at the beach. But no I didnt follow you here. Im here with Mickie." Said Miz pointing to Mickie who waved at Maryse

"Whatever. You can have your fun far away from me" said Maryse who gave Mickie the hand gesture that she always does.

" Why do you have to be so mean? I just came over to say hello" said Miz

"Well first thing. You`re my exboyfriend who`s here with the slut that you use to cheat on me with. Why should I be nice to you? And If you dont get away from me in the next 10 seconds. You`re gonna regret you even came over here" threatened Maryse who was holding her pepper spray making sure Mike can see that she wasnt playing around.

Mike went back to Mickie after seeing Maryse with the Pepper spray that she was holding. Maryse slipped her shades back on and laid there pretending nothing happened. John catching a glimpse of Mike talking to Maryse rushed over to her. Maryse seeing ano

"Mike I warned you" said Maryse spraying her pepper at the person but she didnt realized she sprayed it into Cenas eyes.

"Oww" screamed John. Making Maryse get up to see what was happening. She realized that she sprayed it into Johns eyes . She helped him over into one of the showers .

"Im so sorry John. I didnt mean to"said Maryse. They got into one of the showers . John was rinsing his eyes out trying to get rid of the pain. Maryse was just in there staring at him.

"You know you dont have to be in here with me right" said Cena who finally could see again. Maryse turned around leaving but John grabbed her arm before she could walk out.

"But I dont mind" Smiled John who was checking her out.

"Pervert"

"Hey you were the one who got in here with me. But we need to talk about what happened at the arena on monday"

"What happened? Nothing Happened?" denied Maryse

"We kissed. You kissed back Remember? Any of this joggs your memory at all?"

"Fine. I admit I do remember. But I dont admit to kissing you back or anything else" said Maryse as she crossed her arms

"Oh really" said John shaking his head . But then pulling her into another kiss. But this time she didnt kiss back. She didnt push him off neither. So they just stood there in the shower with water still dripping on them. Nothing but silence until they heard a voice.

"Maryse. Maryse Are you in here?" yelled Kelly. Maryse finally broke the kiss walking out towards the sound of Kellys voice leaving John smiling.

"Hey" said Maryse seeing her friend

"Why are you all wet?" asked the other blonde

"Some kid spilled some soda on me " said Maryse obviously Lying.

"Alright come on " Kelly and Maryse walked out. John followed them a few seconds later. They all played at the beach for another hour before heading out to get some lunch they headed back to the Rv until it got late.

"Well we should get going" said Melina

"Okay see you in the morning babe" Said Morrsion giving Melina a quick kiss.

The girls headed back to the hotel and into their room. But they did actually make it inside the room.

"Well Melina hurry up and open the door Im exhausted" said Layla who was leaning on Michelle.

"I think I lost the Key Card" said Melina

"You What?" said the others in unison

"Calm down We`ll just go down into the lobby and get a new one." said Melina heading back down into the lobby with the girls. She told the hotel staff about her problem. But he couldnt give her one because they needed ID to confirm it but apparently she lost that too. She even tried to seduce him and it didnt work.

"Where`s the Key?" asked Kelly

"Well they needed my ID to confirm it but I cant find it. That guy must be gay because I tried to seduce him he didnt even take another look at me." said Melina

"Maybe you`re not his type" Smirked Maryse

"Oh really. Maybe you go try Maryse. Maybe he`s into blondes" Smiled Melina pushing her friend towards the reception desk.

"Ok fine. Im only doing this because I dont want to play the guys stupid games . Who knows what they will make us play next. Strip Poker or something" Saiid Maryse walking towards the hotel staff at the desk. It only took her a few seconds to persuade him to give her the key to the room. She came back towards the girls waving the key card.

"Whatever Can we just go please" said Melina getting Mad.. The other girls gave Maryse a Hi-5 smiling at her. The Next morning the all headed back to the hotel to get ready for their flight tomorrow.

**I know I havent posted Im sorry. But thats the end of this chapter. Please Review. Thank you for support. Hope you liked it and have a nice day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**You Belong To Me Chapter 6**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. Its means alot. Hope you guys like the story so far. Now on with the story**

It was Friday meaning that they had to get ready to go the airport to go to the next city that Monday Night Raw was gonna be in.

" Hey Maryse what seat are you in?" asked Kelly

"Uhh 32A . How about you?" said Maryse looking at her plane ticket

"22B " frowned Kelly.

"Its okay. We can see each other after the flight. We`re sharing a room again anyways" Smiled Maryse.

They headed to the airport and got on the plane. Maryse was sitting there waiting for whoever was gonna sit next to her. Alot of people passed by hopeing that she didnt get someone Big Show , Chris Jericho or even the Miz. What a nightmare that will be. She would sitting next to none other than John Cena.

"Oh Hey. What a suprise"

"more like bad luck " said Maryse

"Oh would you rather sit next to the Miz. He was just asking to switch seats with me. you know. Here I`ll go tell him he can" smiled John getting up.

"Fine. Just sit down"

"Can we talk now Maryse" said John in a serious tone.

"Talk about what? Theres nothing to talk about"

"Well I have something to say. Just listen. dont say anything yet ok. Understand?' John said and Maryse just nodded

"I like you. not in like a friend kind of way. like more than friends. I want to to be my girlfriend"

Maryse was kinda shock and not at the same time. She just broke up with Mike just a week ago. Now John was confessing his love to her. She liked him too but she thought it was too soon to start a new relationship.

"JohnILikeYouToo" she said fast and lowly

"You do" asked John who was extremely happy by the words that he just heard .

"but"

"But what Maryse"

"I need to to decide" said Maryse.

"Ok. I can wait for you" smiled John. Maryse smiled and went to sleep since the flight wont be over until another 4 hours.

**The Hotel**

It was about 6am when their flight had landed. Kelly been up since her flight had ended at three and decided to wake her up.

"Maryse " Whispered Kelly as she tugged at the other blonde. Maryse got startled so she threw her hands up about to punch Kelly in the face. But she doesnt . Kelly flinches

"Dont hit me " said Kelly putting her arms up for defense

"Omg Kelly. You cant keep doing that. How about If I really did swing on you and What time is it?"

"Umm about 6"

"6? I only got 3 hours of sleep. I need sleep. I got a big match tonight you know. What do you want?"

"I cant fall asleep. I just wanted to talk"

"Well call the other girls"

"I did but they didnt pick up. So theres only you left"

"Fine talk" said Maryse forcing herself up.

" I think I still have feelings for my ex" admitted Kelly

"Well whos your exboyfriend?" asked the blonde

" John Cena "

"Cena?" asked a very shocked Maryse. Kelly nodded

"You didnt tell me you dated him before"

"Well It was like 6 months ago. We really didnt want to tell anyone"

"What shou;d I do ? " asked Kelly

"Uhh Maybe you should tell him how you feel about him?" answered the canadian native.

"No . Im too shy" said Kelly blushing.

"You want me to talk to him for you?"

"You would do that to me?"smiled Kelly

"Yes. anything for you. You`re like a sister to me. I would die for you"

"Omg I love you so much. You`re the bestest friend ever. If bestest is even a word" smiled Kelly as she jumped on her bestfriend suffocating her.

"Kelly I feel your love chocking the life out of me." said Maryse who was gasping for air.

"Im so sorry" said Kelly as she let her go.

**Monday Night Raw (Backstage)**

Maryse was a few minutes away from becoming divas champion. She was backstage getting ready for the match , fixing her boots and knee pads so she wont get injured. Remember the doctors orders to take it easy but she couldnt do that. She`s been waiting a long time for this moment and she wasnt gonna let some injury ruin her chance at the divas championship. She couldnt help but think about what Kelly told her earlier in their room. She liked John too. But she didnt wanna ruin her friendship with Kelly over some guy. She decided to let John go. Talking about John there he was making his way towards her.

"Hey John . I need to talk to you"

"Sure. anything for you " said John as he grabbed her hands

"Well listen carefully ok " said Maryse as she grabbed John hands off of hers

"We cant be together"

"What ? Why not ?" said a very suprised John

"We cant be . I still have feelings for my ex." lied Maryse

"Yesterday you told me you liked me " said John . holding the side of Maryse face.

"Yeah . I LIKED you." said Maryse making sure he heard Liked very clearly. Taking his hand off her face.

"Are you serious right now ?" John asked . I nodded,

"John we can talk about this later. You , me , Kelly tonight at the fancy club downtown. Dont be mean to her" Maryse said

"I could never be mean to Kelly" John Smiled

"Well I got to go. I have a match"

" Woah wait. The doctor told you not to wrestle. I cant let you go out there. You might get injured" John said worried.

" I have to. This is a important match for me. Im not gonna let this injury get in the way"

"Whatever do what you want!" John said getting mad and walking away.

**The Match **

Maryse won the divas champion. But by the looks it. It was far from over. Mickie grabs a chair and starts hitting Maryse in the head with it. She finally stopped and walked backstage. Paramedics rushed to the scene and rushed her the nearest hospital

**Sorry its short. Im slowly losing inspiration. But I will try. Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**You belong to me: Chapter 7 CenaBabe I will try to update. Im losing inspiration. But I will try for you. Im gonna start writing the rest of this story in other characters point of views . I like it more like that. Well Enjoy.**

**John Cena`s POV**

I was backstage waiting for Maryse .The match was over I heard her theme song play which means she won the match. She is the new divas championship. Just a few minutes later I see peramedics shoving past me as they made their way towards the ring. Moments later they come back with Maryse in a gurney. It couldnt believe it. I knew I should`ve stopped her. I should of never let her compete. It was my fault. I see Kelly rushing out towards me crying . I wanted to cry too. But I wasnt sad. I was just angry . Angry at myself.

Kelly and I rode the with the ambulance to the hospital. They rushed her into the emergency room. We were waiting in the waiting room waiting for the doctors to come out and tell us about her condition. A few minutes later Melina , Morrison , Randy and the bella twins arrive. I was pacing the room back and forth.

"Whats taking so long" I said angrily

"John please calm down. The doc will be out soon." The bellas answered in unison.

" What are you guys doing here anyways? Its not like you and Maryse are close" I said unleasing my anger at them.

"Vince asked us to come see hows shes doing . Plus we`re worried about her as much as you are " Nikki said.

"Whatever" I said pissed. The doctor finally comes out and tell them about Maryse`s condition.

"Well how is she doc?" Kelly asked

"Her knee is dislocated. but thats not all she has a concussion. She might not remember anything when she wakes up. "

"What? How long does this last" I just couldnt believe it.

"I dont know maybe weeks , months or even years I cant be certain" Doctor said.

"Can we go see her" Asked Kelly

" Yes sure she is in room 147" said the doctor before walking walk into the room to see Maryse who was still unconscious .She had bandages around her head and part of her right knee.

"Im gonna stay and watch Maryse tonight" Melina offered.

"No I want to stay" I told her

"Its ok John Layla and I are also staying" said Michelle

"John I think you need to rest. You dont really look so good." Melina said back to me. It was true the only time I slept was on yesterdays plane ride here.

"Fine. But I will be back in the morning" I said leaving to the club downtown to have a few drinks or so. I know Im not gonna be able to eat or sleep . I guessed thats the situation with everyone else cause they followed me. I sat at the bar with Kelly.

"I should of stopped her. Its my fault" I started say.

"Its not your fault. I know Maryse . No one can change stop her once she puts her mind to it" Kelly said.

" I know but" She cuts me off

"Lets go dance" She says trying to pull me up out of the stool

"Im not really a good dancer" I say back

"Please" She makes a puppy dog face.

"Fine. But its not my fault if I step on your feet" I begin to say getting up as she leads me to the dancefloor. As we get there the Dj tell us to grab a partner because its a slow song . I was just dancing and talking until she kiss me. I didnt kiss back. I just stood there because I was suprised. Moments later I pulled away.

"I cant do this. Im sorry" I say before she asked me why.

"Im in love with someone else. I love you but as a friend nothing more" I said I can tell what I said had upset her because she ran off crying. I was gonna run after her but Randy came at me first blocking my way.

"What did you say to her? Why is she crying" he yells in my face grabbing my shirt.

"Its just complicated man. Just ask her yourself" I hear myself said. he sighs and shoves me and runs after Kelly. I decide to leave. Today was just horrible.

**Randy`s POV**

Im looking around for Kelly. There was so many people in the club. But after a few minutes I find her sitting at the bar drinking her life away. I walk over to her.

"Whats the matter?" I asked her . After waiting a few seconds she answered but in a low tone. She had been crying but I already knew that. She relpies with the words "Im Fine" Of course I knew she was lying.

"Dont lie to me. I just saw you running away from Cena" I kinda yell at her but not really.

"It was nothing Just go away. I dont wanna see you."

"What? Why? What did I do?" I asked

" Its what you didnt do. You never called me after that one night. You Jerk" She said .

"Oh that night. I have a good reason" I try to explain myself

" I bet you do. But save it cause I dont wanna hear it" She says still drinking her whatever that was.

"You`re drunk. Come on Im taking you to your hotel room" I said grabbing her from the table . Paying the bartender and Leaving. We were in the hotel lobby when I asked her if she knew what room she was staying at. Apparently she doesnt remember so I had no choice but to take her to my room. When I reached the room . I dropped Kelly on my bed. I leaned in . our faces were inches apart. I feel as I could kiss her. But she pushes my face away.

"Dont" She says

"Dont what? Im just giving you a pillow ." I say as I placed a pillow under her head.

**The next morning at the hospital (No one`s POV)**

They all went back to the hospital the next morning where the doctor had informed them that Maryse was awake.

"Maryse is gonna be so upset when we tell her this" said one of the bella twins

"Tell her what?" John asked

"Vince is taking away her tittle because of her injury" Brie said

"I can tell her for you guys. Im her best friend" Kelly said walking into the room. The rest of them followed. They walk in and see Maryse just sitting there with a confused look on her face.

"Maryse. Vince is taking away the divas tittle away from you." Kelly began to say. Maryse didnt answer she just sat there. But then she spoke.

"Whats a divas championship ? And who are you guys?" She asked them. Looking at them. They all had the same face expression on. They were just shocked.

**Hey guys/gals I hoped you like that chapter. I know it was kinda short but thats all I have for today. Im going on vacation with my family today. hopefully I can update. If not I`ll make it up to you. I promise. Please review . Thanks alot **

**XoXo XxXMaryseXxXFan**


	8. Chapter 8

**You Belong To Me : Chapter 8 Wow chapter 8 already. Thanks for the support. This chapter Im putting current divas and past divas together . Its fiction lol. I will try my best to finish this. I dont know where Im gonna go with this story. Im writing it as it comes along but Enjoy ! I hope you like it.**

**JOHN`S POV**

Its been about 2 months since Maryse got injured. I havent spoke to her ever since. She didnt return yet. Well of course she didnt she doesnt remember anything. Not even that she is a Wwe diva. Since Maryse got injured a lot of things changed. I got a new storyline. Im currently fueding with the celtic warrior Sheamus. Now a days I just sit backstage hopeing Maryse would remember me and come back. Even if she doesnt remember me its fine . I just want to see her , hear her voice . Melina walks past me.

"Melina" I said calling her name. She turns giving me her full attention.

'Yeah John you need something" She said smiling at me.

"You heard anything from Maryse?"

"Actually yeah I did. She supposed to be returning next week " She said sharing the good news

"What really? Did she get her memory back?" I asked getting excited

"She coming back but she doesnt remember anything. She doesnt even know how to wrestle. I went to watch her train the other day and it wasnt good" She said shaking her head.

"Well at least shes coming back" I said. Melina smiled and walked away. She had a match tonight against the woman who caused her best friend to be in this condition. The one and only Mickie James

**MARYSE`S POV**

Well the past few weeks I learned somethings. Im a Wwe diva and that I wrestle for a living. For the past few weeks after the doctor said I could start training again I`ve been watching videos of my past matches including the one when I got injured. Im suprised I wasnt in a coma.

"Im pretty sure this wasnt in the script " I say to myself when I saw someone hitting me with the steel chair. I have been training the past few weeks. I cant wrestle like I did before at least not now. Im returning to work as soon as next week. I lost my divas belt because of my injury. I didnt need it. I dont even know whats that thing for. Some of my friends and co workers are coming to see me today. Actually just bringing me to the Arena.

**Monday Night Raw (Arena) **

As Im walking towards the entrance I hear lots of fans screaming my name. I went over to greet them. I didnt really say anything. I just smiled and signed a few autographs thats all. I still didnt get my memory back. The doctor told me if I go do things I used to do my memory might come back faster. So here I am back at work. I walk in some of my friends jump and hug me in excitment. I struggle to breathe. They let me go.

"Hey Ryse . How are you feeling?" the girl with the dark long hair asked me. I still dont know her name.

"Uhh Im fine. Physically but Not mentally. " I smiled " Your name is?"

"Im Melina. Im one of your closest friends. Thats Kelly , Michelle , Layla and Nattie" She smiled introducing everyone.

"Whats your shedule for today?" Kelly asked I think that was her name.

"Umm Well I dont have a match or anything. I just have a segment to talk about my injury" I answered .

"Ohh thats good." Kelly answered back . They all excused themselves I was fine with that. I was just walking around until someone stopped in front of me. I`ve seen him before. He came to visit me in the hospital.

"Maryse .. Do you remember me?" he asked looking into my eyes just starring at me. I shook my head no.

"Im sorry I dont remember anyone or anything. " I answered

"I should`ve of stopped you . Its my fault you`re like this" He told me . Obviously he feels like its his fault but it wasnt. It wasnt like he was the one that hit me. I dont answer I just stand there looking at him. He pulls me into a hug snd whispers " I wont let anything bad happen to you again I promise" . We just stood there hugging each other for a while. He lets me go. I walk away.

I think he likes me. Was I dating him before the accident? I dont know. Im confused. I guess I`ll have to ask him. But that would have to be later my segment was coming up and I was still in jeans and a tshirt. I quickly got changed and walked over towards the entrance. When I walked out I could hear people cheering for me , chanting my name. I didnt understand why. Im a heel diva . Im suppose to be the bad guy. My guess because they feel sorry for what happend to me. Yep thats probably it. But Stephanie did tell me Im gonna turn face real soon so that might be another explanation. I make my way to the ring. I attempt to do my hairflip. It went pretty well.

" Well As many of you know. About 2 months ago I got injured here on Raw" I begin to say. " It`s true that I lost my memory and I still dont remember anything. But I hope you guys will still love and support me even though I cant remember anything" I said giving them a big smile. They cheered me on again and chanted my name. I hear music which means someone is coming out. I recognized her from one of the videos I was watching. It was the woman that attacked me. I looked up seeing her name up on the titantron followed by little clips of her in action. Mickie James was her name.

"Well look who we have here. Its Ms Amnesia. I thought after that little lesson I gave you . You wouldnt dare to come back" She said looking at me not in the friends kinda way. Like that I hate you kinda way.

" What are you doing here?" I asked her as she climb into the ring finally coming face to face with me.

"Im the Divas Champion I can do whatever I want" She said holding the belt that used to be mines over her shoulder.

" That belt belongs to me. you had to cheat to get that belt." I yelled in her face.

"Face it. I make a way better champion than you. I did the wwe universe a favor" She said as the crowd booed her.

" I want a rematch" I said out loud. I dont know why I said that. I was in no condition to wrestle. But it just came out.

" Are you sure? From what I heard you can barely walk. Hows your knee?" She asked as she kicked me in the spot where I got injured at. I fell down onto the mat. Next thing I knew I saw my friends rushing out coming towards me. sheilding me so Mickie wont try anything else. Mickie also had her own people . Like Beth , Rosa , Victoria , Aj and Summer Rae. My friends helped me up. Thats when another person came out. It was Stephanie McMahon.

" Girls , Girls . How about we settle this once and for all. At WrestleMania Mickie James will go up against Maryse in a lumberjill match" She said with a big smile. The crowd went crazy after hearing those words. I dont even know what that is. More importantly I wasnt ready for any of this. I just got back today and i already got a match. I need to train hard if I wanted to beat Mickie. If someone saw me wrestle now no one would believe I was a 2 time divas champion before.

We all headed back to the divas locker room after that little situation. They were checking up on my knee. " Im fine " I keep telling them. But they kept on poking it like it was a peice of meat. After a while they stop and they just sat there and started talking and the match they were watching. They kept on arguing with each other who was gonna win the match. John Cena or Sheamus. So thats his name John Cena the guy that i met earlier. I still dont know if we`re together or not. " I dont think Im gonna win" I said doubting myself making the other girls turned and focus their attention on me.

"You`re gonna win . You`re a great wrestler. Remember you were a 2 time divas champion." Nattie said smiling at me.

"Yeah that was before all of this happened" I said talking about my injury.

"You just need some training. We can help you. One of us for each day of the week" Smiled Michelle.

"Okay so Monday is Kelly , I`ll take Tuesday , Wednesday is Layla" Said Melina who didnt get to finish.

"I cant do Wednesday. I got a pedicure appointment" Layla started to say. looking at her nails . Everyone turned at her to give her that look. I just laughed.

"Layla we are trying to help out our friend here" said Melina giving Layla a glare.

"I can take Wednesday " said Nattie said sweetly

"Okay. Thank you . So Nattie is Wednesday , Thursday is Michelle and Layla are you free on friday or you have something else to do." Melina asked.

"friday is good" Layla said smiling.

"Thank you . You guys are the greatest friend a girl like me can ask for" I said giving everyone a hug.

"We`ll always be here for you" smiled kelly as she hugged me tightly. I excused myself from the rest of the girls I wanted to go find John and ask him something. I found him around the catering area .

"Hey.. John right?" I asked and he nodded. "I wanted to ask you something. Are we you know ... a couple? " I asked he just smiled and hugged me . He whispered into my ear "Yes" I was suprised and I pulled away. I gave him a half smile.

"I want to show you a place" he said holding out his hand for me to hold. I held it. We held hands all the way to his car where he drove us to this place with the most prettiest scenery I had ever seen. I turned around and smiled at him. Thats when he just pressed his lips against mines. I didnt know who Johnwas. After all he could just be lying to me but everything just felt right. I feel like I didnt have a care in the world. So I kissed him back. After all of that He took me to dinner then back to the hotel.

**Thats Chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review tell me what you think. Thank you.**

**XoXo XxXMaryseXxXFan**


	9. Chapter 9

**You Belong to Me - Chapter 9 Im thinking about ending this in the next few chapters. Maybe like 3 chapters left. Sorry for not updating for a long time. So sorry. Well enjoy!**

**MARYSE`S POV**

I wake up to see John laying next to me , he was still sleeping. I know what you`re thinking but no we didnt do anything. We just went to sleep , I swear. Thats not what Melina thought when she barged into my room this morning dragging me to the other side of the room so we wouldnt wake up John.

" What happened last night between you and john?" She asked but what she really meant to ask was did I have sex with him last night.

"Well if you asking me if I had sex with him last night its a no. I did not" I answered.

"What is John doing here anyways? Ugh , forget it get dressed we gotta go "

"Fine .Fine just let me get dressed" I said as i got dressed and followed her.I sent John a text message just in case he wondered where I was.

We reached the arena and sat there and stretched before we started to do anything physical.

"So tell me why was John in your room." She asked .

"Right after you tell me how you got a key to my room" I said as I crossed my arms.

" I told you this already... Ohh right memory loss . I have keys to everyone`s room"

"Ohh... ok John and I was just hanging out. It got late so he stayed over. thats all" I assured Melina

"Plus he`s my boyfriend" I said switching from stretching my arms to my legs.

"Boyfriend? When did you and John start going out?" Melina asked questioning me

"I dont know. He told me we were."

"And you believed him? Im pretty sure you guys were not going out. You should go ask him why he lied to you." said Melina who was finally done stretching. Melina was showing me a few moves that she said I used to do. I know I should be focusing on what Melina was saying but I couldnt help but think of John. Why did he lie to me?

After a hour of training Melina had to go meet her boyfriend , John Morrison. I was getting somethings together when someone came behind me.

"Omg Kelly you scared the shit out of me " I said startled

"Why Maryse ? I thought we were friends?" She said . I had no clue on what she was trying to say.

"I told you I like Cena . How could you do this to me? " I didnt want to upset her anymore than I had already did. So I just denied the whole thing.

" John ? I dont know what you`re talking about?' I answered

"Oh Really? Then tell me what does this mean then!" She said handing me some photos. The photos were of me and John kissing and holding hands. I didnt know what to say. This proves Im a liar.

"Kelly wait I can explain. I swore I didnt know you and John were a thing. " I said grabbing her arm before she could walk away.

"I dont want to listen to anything. You`re such a slut Maryse. Whatever. This thing we call a friendship is so over. Bye Maryse! " she walked away but came back.

"Take your stupid friendship necklace. I wont be needing it anymore" She said as she quickly took it off and threw it at me and walked out. I picked up the necklace and took a look at it. It was a locket with a picture of me and Kelly inside hugging each other. This was just great so John was lying to me and now I lost a friend that meant the world to be. I grabbed my gym bag and headed back to the hotel.

**WrestleMania - Fan Access**

Everyone was excited for wrestlemania. Everyone except me. I havent seen Kelly in days I guess she`s really mad at me. How was I supposed to know. Dont she remember I lost my memory so I dont really remember anything. Apart from that I havent spoken to John yet. Hopefully at the night of wrestlemania I could. Im at fan access greeting fans , signing autographs and things like that. None of my friends know what happened these past few days.

Melina is at the table next to mines taking pictures with fans. She notices me and gives me a wave. I spot Kelly at the table behind me as I turn around to see her. She gave me a quick look and continued to autograph pictures. After 2 hours everyone finally went home just leaving some divas here still packing up. I see Melina making away towards me.

"Hey Ryse , Whats wrong ? Nervous about your match?" I hear her say as she sat down in the empty seat next to me.

"Its not that. Its Kelly" I began to say.

"What happened to Kelly? I seen her earlier and she was fine."

"No she`s fine. Well on Tuesday after you left Kelly came to see me. She knows about Cena. She likes Cena . But I didnt know that."

"Ohh Cena was Kelly`s ex. I guess she`s trying to get back together with him. But I dont know why she`s mad . She was the one that broke it off with him." I heard her say.

"Well shes not speaking to me. I think she`s really mad. She gave me this" I said showing her the locket that Kelly had thrown at me the other day.

"I think she`s overreacting. You want me to go talk to her for you?" Melina asked giving me back the locket.

"No its okay. I`ll sort this out with Kelly myself." I said as I packed up and left with Melina back to the hotel we were staying at.

**Wrestlemania **

So today was the big day. Today is the day I verse Mickie James for the divas championship. I still dont think Im prepared. I was getting better but was it enough to beat Mickie? At least its a lumberjill match so Mickie wont try anything funny. I wish I could just get my memory back. everything would return to normal. Im walking around the arena looking for John I wanted to know why he did it. I finally found him talking to Randy and Dolph.

"Hey Babe" He said as he gave a quick peck on the cheek.

"Dont Hey babe me . You lied to me Cena! Why?" I started to raise my voice

"Maryse please calm down . Can we talk about this later please?" John said in a low tone trying not alert anyone around them

"Whatever John just go back to your frriends! I shouldnt have trusted you." I said as I walked away. My match was coming out next. I went to the gorillia position to await my cue to come out. Later followed by mickie and the lumberjills.

The match started with me and mickie just slapping each other back and forth. After that she threw me outside onto the lumberjills. I fell outside and every came rushing towards me hitting me and kicking me. I couldnt tell who but someone slammed me right onto the pole that was connected to the ring. I just laid there . I see flashes of things playing throoughout my mind from the past month. Like me and johns relationship , my injury and my fight with Kelly. I had gotten my memory back and all it took was for someone to slam my head into a pole. If I knew that I would have done it sooner. I quickly got back into the ring waiting for Mickie who was currently getting beat up by the melina and nattie.

Melina finally managed to shoved mickie back into the ring where I took the chance to kick her in the gut and plant her with my finisher , the french kiss. Thus winning the divas champion. I smiled as I posed and held my title high up in the air. I did it , I was finally divas champion .But that wasnt the end. The other lumberjills who were on mickies side came up and ran towards me making me and the other divas back up walking away from them towards the entrance ramp.

**Wrestlemania - Backstage**

"Congrats Maryse" was all I could hear over the happy , screaming divas who were also my friends say as they hugged me and walked off leaving me standing there admiring my new championship belt.

"Hey Maryse . Can I talk to you?" I heard a familar voice say. It was Kelly

"Well sure Kelly"I said smiling.

"Im sorry for getting mad at you. You lost you memory and all I could think about was my happiness. I`ve been a terrible best friend to you and about John you can date him if you want. I dont care anymore. Can you ever forgive me?" She said putting her head down. She was about to walk away because I didnt answer in a while. Thats when I pulled her arm and hugged her.

"Of course I forgive you silly. I love you Kelly. Im not gonna let some guy get between us. " I said still hugging her. She hugged me back.

"Come on champ. Lets go celebrate drinks on me . " Kelly smiled as she took my hand and basically dragged me to the divas locker room. On the way there I see John. He was looking at me. So just gave him a look and did my signature hand motion when I walked past me. If anything he looked anything but happy.

**Well thats chapter 9. I hoped you liked it. Sorry if it was kinda short. Please Review. Thank you so much.**

**XoXo MaryseXxFan**


	10. Chapter 10

**You Belong To Me - Chapter 10 **

**Thank you so much for reading. Im happy to keep writing as long as you guys like it. Your reviews made my day. **

**Celebration ( Maryse POV)**

Today was the best day of my life , but why wasnt I happy. I just won the divas championship , I got my memory back and I made up with Kelly. Im out with my friends celebrating after wrestlemania. I got everything I could ever wish for and I still wasnt happy. Something was missing. I was sitting at the bar as usual ordering something to drink. I decided on some shots. I see Melina making her way over to me as the bartender begins to fill the first glass.

" Hey Ryse.. Whats wrong?"Melina smiles taking the empty seat next to me.

"i dont know. I should be happy but I feel like somethings missing" I replied back finishing my shot in one gulp.

" Oh I know whats wrong" She said smiling leaving me clueless.

"Would you like to share the information?"

"You`re upset about your fight with John. Everyone knows you guys are crazy about each other"

"what? no ... " I said in denial

"You can deny it all that you want. But Im just saying. Johns a good guy. He`s perfect for you. He even saved you from mike your creepy exboyfriend. You did say you`ll think about going out with him" Melina reminded me

"Yeah but I didnt exactly say yes you know. Besides he lied to me."

"He really likes you. you know? When you got injured he was really upset . I think you should just forgive him. Its actually kinda cute that he did that. Its not like you guys dont like each other" Melina said before seeing John walk over to us.

"Well I see Michelle calling me. Im just gonna go" She said lying michelle was still at her hotel room.

"Hey Can we talk?" he asked nicely , smiling at me as he took the seat that Melina was just in.

" Sure" I nodded as I push the shot glass back the bartender for another shot.

"Im sorry for lying to you. I like you alot Maryse. But I did it for you. Im crazy for you. I like how your cheeks gets so red when I kiss you or when you`re embarrassed. You look so cute." He said sweetly.

"John I forgive you. But whats going on with you and Kelly?" I asked

"Well If you didnt know before Kelly and I . We used to date. But we broke up a few months ago. Recently she confessed that she likes me and she wants to get back together. But I turned her down because I love you Maryse. " He said while holding my hands.

"Yeah Kelly told me about that. I just didnt know that you ejected her or not"

"Is that why you said no to me?"

"Yeah. I couldnt do that to Kelly. She`s my best friend"

"Well Kelly told me that If I want to date you I can. Shes okay with it , of course if its okay with you" He said looking at me waiting for my answer.

" Yes ... I love you too John.." I smiled as he picked me up and started spinning me around . When he finally put me down , he gave a long passionate kiss that seem to last a long time but I didnt mind it. The kiss was broken when I heard people in the club cheering which was filled with the entire raw roster.

Out of the crowd I spot Miz and Mickie . Let me tell you that they did not look happy at all. They were just sitting at one of the tables together with grumpy looks on their faces that were just creeping me out . When I turned around I see a bunch of my friends rushing towards me congratulating as if I had won a grammy or something almost knocking me over.

"Go get em girl" said Michelle who finally made it. I blushed . A few minutes later my friends left me alone with John. John and I made it back to the hotel. We went to my room.

"Ryse I love you so much. you know that right?" He asked as he looked into my eyes patiently waiting for my answer. I just smiled , he held my waist and I placed my arms around his neck. His soft lips pressed against mines .It was the best feeling in the world. He broke the kiss shortly carrying me to the king sized bed in the next room , laying me down gently. I smiled knowing that night I would become his... ( I know , I know Im not good at writing romantic scenes . forgive me ok?)

**The Next Morning**

I woke up the next morning it was still early , I could hear the birds chirping and see the sun rays coming from the curtain. I could tell that today was gonna be a beautiful day , maybe we could go to the park and have a picnic or something. I got dressed , I wanted to start my day at the gym today. I left John a note to let him know where I was headed.

There I saw the girls , they were happyto see me . we sat in the one corner of the gym just stretching and talking about life. I saw Mike walk into the gym he stared right at me then walked off towards the treadmill.

"Ryse whats on your mind" Said Melina who noticed I wasnt talking lately

"Nothing. Everythings great"'I replied with my killer smile.

"So how did it go with John last night" Michelle asked chuckled

"It was.. good" I quickly replied.

"I bet it was " Melina said as I punch her on the arm. After that we continued to work out for the next hour or two before parting ways . I drove back to the hotel .I made to the hotels parking garage. I opened the trunk to grab my thing someone hit me in the back of my neck. I turned around to look but I didnt get to see the person because I fainted.

**JOHN`S POV**

I woke up to an empty bed . I searched the whole room but Maryse was no where to be found. I found a note by the night stand.

" I hope you slept well. Im heading to the gym. Be back shortly. I love you.

Xoxo Maryse 3"

I smiled after I read the note. I placed it back where I found it and went to get a shower. I came back out and I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Babe" I said to the person as I opened the door and was about to kiss them.

"Woah John. Im not Maryse" said Melina , who wasnt Maryse as she push my face away from her.

"Sorry Mel. Come in." I said as I moved away from the entrance to let her in.

" So where`s Maryse?" I asked Melina

"What do you mean? Shes not with me. We left the gym a few hours ago. We were supposed to meet up here" She answered back. I didnt like her answer.

"She left me a note that she was going to the gym. The last time I saw her was last night. I didnt see her this morning" I said handing her the note. She took a look at and took out her cellphone and starting calling people asking if they had seen Maryse. But none of them had.

"Dont panic . Maybe shes at her car" I said rushing down to the parking garage. We spotted her car and rushed towards it. There we found blood , not much but there was little traces of it.

"You dont think this is Maryse`s right?" Melina asked with a worried face. I didnt have an answer for Melina. I didnt know what to think. All I know is that she`s in danger with some creep. Who knows what he`ll do to her. I dropped down onto my knees. Melina soon called the police and reported Maryse missing.

**Sorry Short Chapter but I hope you like. Please Review tell me what you think. Thank you for reading..**

**XoXo MaryseXxFan**


	11. Chapter 11

You belong to Me - Chapter 11 Wow this story is almost a 20,000 words. That is suprising I never wrote anything this long before except my 10 page essay for english class last year lol . But anyways I hope you do enjoy ... Happy Reading ! Im making up a pill (drug) That controls (fiction)

* * *

MARYSE`S POV

Im awake now but I cant see anything cause Im locked inside a closet and its dark , I think. I can feel the clothes hanging above my head. My hands were tied together and I had my mouth duct taped but my legs were free. So I started to kick the door hopeing someone would soon hear me and help me out. I keep on kicking but just then the door swung open revealing the person who kidnapped me. Mike and Mickie . I should of known it was them. What did they want from me. Dont they think they did enough to me this past year?

They grabbed me out the closet and tossed me onto the floor outside. I was at the hotel but just in a different room. The placed me into a chair and ripped the duct tape off my mouth.

"Oww" I screamed in pain as she ripped the duct tape off of my mouth. "What do you want from me?" I yelled.

"Maryse.. You embarassed me. You`re my girlfriend. How could you go out with Cena!" He said getting all up in my face.

"I wouldnt be wih Cena if you didnt cheat on me with this slut bag" I said eyeing Mickie. Which made her slap me across the face.

" I dont care. You`re staying here until you agree to be mines again. Here eat if you wanna stay alive " he said untying me and push a sandwich on a plate towards me.

"I dont want it ! " I threw the plate against the wall , which shattered in peices.

"Soon you wont disobey me like this" Mike smiled as he tied me back up and left the room with Mickie.

"What did he mean by that?" I thought to myself as I struggled to get free but it no use , it was on pretty tight.

* * *

Meanwhile John`s POV

It been a week since Maryse went missing. Where could she be? The police were no help at all. Ever since we reported her missing they didnt come up any leads at all. What kind of cops were they anyway? Terrible cops are what they are. Ever since Maryse went missing I started drinking again .The sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey John. Whats up man? How you been?" Said Dolph greeting me and walking in with John Morrison , Melina and the bella twins.

"What do you think?" I said dropping myself on the bed and grabbing my bottle of beer I had left on the night stand.

"Put the beer down man. Stop treating yourself like this" Said Morrison as he snatched the bottle from my hand.

"If Maryse was here , she wouldnt like seeing you like this." Brie said as she sat down beside me.

"Brie is right for once. The police will find Maryse. Dont worry. I bet shes not even missing. She probably at the beach somewhere getting a tan" Said Melina trying to comfort me.

"Come on . Lets go get some lunch" Said Dolph as he handed me my jacket. We all headed out to lunch.

* * *

MARYSE`S POV

I must of have fell asleep because the next time I woke up I didnt have the sun in my eyes. It was now night time. I see Mike and Mickie over there eating and watching a episode of what I think is Glee. After a few minutes I find Mike staring at me and then proceeding to walk over to me with a sandwich.

"Hey Babe , you`re awake. you hungry?" He asked untying me. I was tired and I had no energy and who knows how long I`ve been missing. I just nodded and he slid the plate over towards me.

"Well here you go. Dont try running... If you do Im not sure what Mickie will do to you" He smiled as he walked back over to the tv. I dont even know , they might of put some type of poison in the sandwich and Im eating it. Gosh Im so stupid. After all the Criminal Minds I watched I should of known not to trust what they give me. It was too late because I already took a few bites of it.

After I finish it Mike walks back over and gives me a glass of iced tea and took my plate away. This time I dont drink it and I asked him if he put any poison , drugs or whatever.

"What did you do to this?" I said asking him , pointing to the glass.

"Why would I put anything in it. I dont wanna hurt you." He answered back sweetly.

"If you didnt want to hurt me .You wouldnt have kidnapped me and left the cut on my head." I yelled.

"Mickie was the one that did that. She said you were resisting so she had to do it the hard way" He said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Resisting? I didnt even get the chance to. I got conked on the head . After that I probably lost consciousness " I thought to myself . I decided to drink the drink. But boy was that a bad idea because after that I lost consciousness once again.

The next time I woke up it was morning and I was once again tied up. I feel different though , but I dont know what it is. I hear the door open from the other room. Out came my kidnappers smiling at me.

"Ohh you`re up? Lets get going" Mike said as he began to untie me.

"From now on you dont need to get tied up anymore since you`re under my every command" Mike smiled as he hugged me. I tried to push him off but for some reason I cant control myself.

"Come lets go , we have to get to the airport. " He said as he pulled my hand to follow him. Im like a motionless freak. I dont understand what is happening. Its like I can think , but I cant control my own body. Its like im a human robot. It must have been that drink he gave me last night.

* * *

JOHN`S POV

I wanna stay here until I find Maryse but since Im under contract I had to follow the rules of it. Meaning I would have to leave Maryse behind. The police promised me that if they find or hear anything about her that they would call me first. I started packing and went into the hotel lobby where the other superstars and divas were waiting for me.

"Hey John ready to go?" Dolph said zippering up his jacket.

"Yeah. " I answered as I spot someone who looks like Maryse.

"Hold on" I said as I run after the blonde . I finally catch up to her and pulled her to face me. But it was only Summer Rae , one of raw`s newest diva. To my suprise she looks alot like Maryse , Even her ring attire looks like Maryse.

"Maryse" I said as I pulled her to face me

"Uhh.. Im not Maryse.. Cena did you need something" She smiled as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"No. Im sorry . You kind look like Maryse." I sighed as I walk back to my crew.

"What was that?" Melina asked looking pissed off.

"Uhh nothing I thought she was Maryse.. " I replied quickly.

"You forgot about her already! Whatever John!" said Melina as she angrily walked away"

"Dont mind her , she just upset ." Morrison said.

"Johnny!" screamed Melina who was waiting by the entrance.

"I gotta go . I`ll see you on the plane" Morrison said running over to Melina.

"Anyways come on we should get going before we miss our flight" Dolph said dragging his suitcase towards the entrance and into a taxi , the rest of us followed and did the same.

* * *

The Airport (MARYSE`S POV)

We arrived to the airport but we still had half an hour to spare after going through security and everything. The whole time I wished that Mike or Mickie would get stopped by them so I could run. But , I realized even If that happened I couldnt run anyways . Mike was somehow controlling my every move.

"Im gonna go to the bathroom" Mickie said to Mike , who nodded and just sat there.

"Maryse .. I want you to know that.." Mike said but someone on the loud speaker interrupted him.

"Would Mike Mizanin please come to the front desk" A woman on the loud speaker started to say.

"I'll be right back. Dont go anywhere." He said leaving me.

* * *

JOHN`S POV

We made it to the airport and got through airport security. I look for a place to sit when I spot yet another person who look just like Maryse . But Im not sure this time because shes wearing sun glasses and a hat.

"Hey Melina .. Do you think that looks like Maryse?" I asked tugging at Melina`s shoulder.

"Where at ?" She asked . I pointed to the woman I thought was Maryse. Melina took off her shades , taking a closer look at her.

"Thats Maryse . I know thats Maryse .. " Melina said before making her way towards the french canadian. When Melina got to she gave her best friend a long meaningful hug but Maryse just stood with like no expression on her face. It was like if she was a robot or something..

* * *

MARYSE`S POV

I see Melina and John making their way over to me. Im so happy to see them. They dont know how much I had missed them. But at the same time I wasnt as happy neither because I dont have control of anything I do or say until the medication wears off. Who know when that will be. Melina gives me a big hug I wanted to hug her back but I couldnt move.

"Maryse .. Whats wrong where have you been?" Melina asked , I didnt answer cause I couldnt.

"Yeah Maryse , We all been worried sick"Cena said holding my hand waiting for an answer that will never come.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend Cena" I hear Mike say pulling John`s hand off mines.

"Girlfriend?" Melina asked.

"Yep thats right . Maryse and I made up. Isnt that right honey" Mike started to say giving me a kiss on the cheek. I nodded , as if I could control myself. I could see Mickie also making her way over here too.

"Melina you could just go. Maryse doesnt need you. She has me now." Mickie said giving me a small hug. Friends? She doesnt even like me .

"No Maryse is my bestfriend ! " I could hear Melina screaming at Mickie.

"Okay , why wont you ask Maryse who she wants to be with then " Mickie smiled nudging me to answer.

"I chose Mickie. Melina I was never your friend" I blurted out. Omg did I really say that. Damn it. When is that stupid medicine gonna run out. I see Melina was clearly upset . She was disappointed she ran away leaving John still here.

"Cena .. you can go too" Mike said smiling.

"Maryse ... I love you.. Just come back with me" John said to me holding his hand.

"But John I never loved you.." With those words I could tell that I broke his heart by his face expression. It was filled with sadness and disappointment just like Melina`s . Wow I broke 2 peoples heart in one day. Its not like I meant to. John leaves walking back from whenever he came from.

I could feel my shoulders loosing up. I think the medicine is finally wearing off. It was and the first chance I got I slapped Mike acrossed the face. he was shocked.

"Mickie I thought you said the medicine will work for another 4 hours" He started yelling at Mickie . But then turned his attention towards me.

"Listen you little bitch. You better do what I say or else" Mike said before I interrupted him.

"Or what? You`ll hit me?" I said standing up towards him.

"No .. Like I said I`ll never hit you babe.. But Im not sure for your sister" He said showing me a picture of my sister tied up.

"Leave my sister out of this. What do you want from me ?" I asked , I was getting tired of this.

"Well that all depends on you babe. If you play nice I`ll let her go okay." He smiled pulling me into a hug. This time I could resist but I didnt want him to hurt her. Now he didnt need drugs to control me because he didnt only kidnapped me . He kidnapped my sister also. Can my life be any more fucked up?

Time to board the flight. Thank god I wouldnt have to sit next to Mike on the plane. I was sitting in one of the three people in a row seats. I had the seat next to the window. The other seats were occupied by now my ex bestfriend and isnt gonna be a happy plane ride.

* * *

Well thats chapter 11 . Hope you liked it. If not. I`ll try better next time? Lol and sorry for the long update. Someone robbed my laptop charger. Anyways Thank you and please review.

XoXo MaryseXxFan


	12. Chapter 12

You belong to me : Chapter 12 Thanks Cenababe and nyasadap for reviewing. Love you guys so much for doing so. Its fine nyasadap . Cenababe isnt bothering me. She`s awesome :) Okay now on with the story.

MARYSE`S POV

I took my seat next to Melina. John was on the other side. Melina was in middle. It was just awkward , I kmow I hurt Melina but , its not like I wanted to. I was controlled for god sakes. I wanted to tell her whats going on but Im afraid what Mike would do to her and my sister. Gosh my life so fucked up and I have no one to turn to. My best friend apparently hates me and I cant go to the police and say Mike kidnapped my sister. Apparently they had to have enough proof.

* * *

JOHN & MARYSE (MARYSE POV)

It was time for monday night raw. I dont have any matches today but I do have a segment. So I just got dressed and waited for my cue. I was walking around the backstage area. Everyone was giving me looks. I guess they found out about the whole I got back together with Mike thing. Which was obviously a complete lie. But whatever I dont care what people think of me , well not no more. Mike has completely ruined my life. How did I ever fall for that moron?

I was still walking around backstage when someone pulled me into a room. It was John and he pinned me up against the wall , making it so I cant move or do anything else for that matter. He gave me that look that meant whats the matter with you.

"Whats the matter with you" He finally spoke.

"Nothing. Why did you bring me in here? Let me go" I said struggling to get him off of me.

"No. Not until you tell me the truth"He demanded getting closer and closer to me.

"Truth about what? I already told you everything!" I shouted finally getting him off me.

"Where were you when you`re missing and why you`re back with mike." He said crossing his arms.

"I had a family emergency and Mike loves me and I love him." I said lying my ass off.

"How about me Maryse? I love you too ' He said grabbing my hands.

"Thats the past .. I was wrong to lead you on like that. I was just playing you. Im sorry" I said to him. Im doing this for my sister. I dont want to hurt John but , I have to.

"Liar!" He said and grabbed my face and kissed me softly and passionately. I love his kisses I always did. But instead of pulling away , I began to kiss him back ruining my point I was trying to prove to him earlier. The kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Cena you up in 5 minutes" I hear one of the backstage crew say. I took that chance to push him off me and run out the door. I was walking back to the divas locker room when I got pulled aside by Mike and Mickie who were staring down at me.

* * *

ATTACKING MELINA ( MARYSE`S POV)

"We want you to attack Melina after her match with beth" They begin to say.

"What? Why?" I asked questioning them. I dont want to do that. Its was bad enough that they were blackmailing me , do they have to make me do this too?

"Just do it ! Unless you want your sister to get hurt." They said pressuring me making me chose between the life my of sister and my best friend. Im so sorry Melina.

"Fine. !" I said walking away to change into something thats not a $3000 dress.

Melina`s match was over which meant I had to go attack her. It was already bad enough she lost the match to beth now she`s gonna get hurt even more. I went out there and attacked my former bestfriend. Everyone in the arena was shocked. I just finally became a face now Im back to being a heel. I play a good heel and all but I wasnt expecting to do this. After all of that I walked back into the locker room where I saw Mike and Mickie waiting for me.

"Good Job Maryse" Mike said smiling at me.

"Whatever" I said pissed , walking past them into the lockeroom that I shared with the rest of the divas on the roster.

What was that?" I hear a familiar voice walking up towards me. It was Kelly.

"Nothing.. It was in my script... Stephanie is making me start a fued with Melina" I answered lying. I wasnt in the mood for her questions or anything else for that matter.

"Okay. Whats with you Maryse. You seem different ever since you came back." She asked.

"Nothing. Im fine . Kelly if someones different its you guys" I said changing the subject.

"Im not different. Im the same old Kelly. Whats wrong Maryse you can tell me" She smiled awaiting for my answer. I want to tell Kelly believe me I do want to so bad. But Im afraid Mike will do something to her. Mike has lots of connections. So who knows what he would do. He specifically told me not to tell anyone or else.

"Im tired Kelly. Im fine. If Im different Im sorry this is the new me. You just gonna have to accept me for who I am or dont accept me at all. Its simple as that" I answered. I was about to walk away until Kelly grabbed my arm.

" You`ll still my friend no matter what. Okay. Dont you forget that" She said pulling me into a long hug. I needed a hug so bad. But , eventually I pulled away and left the room and made my way back to the hotel.

* * *

HOTEL ROOM (MARYSE`S POV)

I went back to my hotel room and got some much needed sleep. At some time but I dont remember when I woke back up. I went back to the kitchen to get something to drink when I heard a knock on the door.

"Whos knocking at this time of day" I said to myself.

When I opened the door there was no one there . Thats weird I swore I heard someone knock on the door. I was about to close the door when someone barged into the room. Smacking me with the door thus , making me fall to the ground.

When I awoke the next time I wasnt in my room no more. I was tied up once again and there was a peice of cloth covering my mouth shut so I couldnt yell or talk. The only thing I could think of was "not again". After about a few mintues I hear voices the voices seem familar. I know who kidnapped me.

I see them walking in. The person who kidnapped me were none other than my friends. Which consist of Melina , Kelly , Michelle ,Nattie and Layla. Im guessing that they just came from dunkin donuts since they`re holding a paper brown bag with the dunkin donut`s logo on it. I hear the door open . By their voices I could tell who it was . It was my friends . Melina , Kelly , Michelle , Layla and Nattie. Nattie was the first to notice me so she went over and untied the cloth around my mouth so I could talk.

"Maryse are you gonna tell us or what?" Kelly said taking her coat off.

"I dont know what you`re talking about" I answered

"on why you`re acting so different these day and why you attacked Melina yesterday on raw" She asked.

" i told you that it was in my script. Im not different." I said defending myself.

"We brought you a latte . you`re favorite drink" Nattie said trying to bribe me with food.

"I dont want the god damn latte. I want you to let me go ! " I said yelling

"Fine... If you dont want to answer. We`ll just get the answer from you a different way then" Kelly said smiling. I dont like the sound of that. Kelly might look all sweet and innocent. But her plans are full of evilness.

"Nattie would you be a doll and hand me some scissors?" Kelly asked sweetly. Nattie handed her a pair of scisscors. Kelly then pulled out a shirt from her bag.

"Ohh whats this.. Maryse isnt this your favorite shirt?" She said holding the shirt in full view so I could see it.

"Go ahead cut it up . I have another one anyways" I answered back. Here I am trying to protect them from Mike and they`re threatening to destroy my things.

"Okay fine. How about this? She said pointing to my phone

"I can always get a new one. My contract is running out soon anyways . So it doesnt matter to me" I said lying my contract wasnt gonna run out till another whole year.

"Damn" She grunted. She looked around the whole room . She stopped when she set her eyes on me and smiled as she made her way over to me. I didnt like the way she looked at me. This cannot be good.

"You know Maryse... You have very beautiful hair. I would hate to shave it all off." She said. stroking my hair.

"So are you gonna tell us or not?" She asked one last time. I replied with the same answer "NO"

"Okay fine . You asked for it! Lay , pass me the buzzer" Kelly demanded as Layla gave it to her and plug the cord into the wall.

"Buzz ... Buzz" I could hear the buzzer.

"Fine . I`ll tell you" I finally screamed out. Kelly smiled as she placed the buzzer down and started to untie me. We moved to the couch in the other room and sat down.

* * *

ANGELINA OUELLET

"Okay start from the beginning" Melina said as she sat across from me.

"Well when I went missing , it wasnt a family emergency. I was kidnapped " I began to say.

"Kidnapped?" All the girls say in unison. I nodded and continued talking.

"Mike and Mickie kidnapped me and drugged me. If I dont do what they say they would kill or hurt my sister" I said starting to sob. Kelly gave me a hug.

"Sister? I didnt know you had a sister. " Layla said.

"Well not many people know. only Kelly knows" I answered.

"Well did he give you any proof that he has her kidnapped?" Michelle asked.

"Uhh yeah she showed me and its on my phone." I said signaling Kelly to give me my phone. I found the pic and passed my phone so they could see.

"Omg.. Maryse is your sister Angelina Ouellet?" Nattie asked looking excited.

"Yeah , how do you know her name?" I asked getting confused.

"Omg dont tell me you dont know Angelina Ouellet ? The famous actress." Nattie said starting to explain.

"Oh yeah. I forgot she became an actress" I said remembering Angelina giving me a signed copy of her new movie last year.

"Maryse your sister isnt kidnapped by miz or mickie . She kidnapped by the handsome Channing Tatum. She filming a movie where she gets kidnapped . This pic is from her instagram silly." Nattie said chuckling taking out her phone and showing me the same pic that was on my phone. The pic had a caption under it saying "Haha having fun..filming ...Missing my sister 3 " My face dropped like I could believe it. How could I be so stupid?

"Hold on Im gonna call her to make sure." i said before dailing my sisters number on the phone and calling her.

"Hello.." I hear from the other line.

"Uhh Ang .. Is that you?" I asked .

"Yeah whos this?" She askes me.

"Maryse... your sister?"

"I know . Im just kidding.. I miss you sis . How are you?" She askes me

"Im good. Are you still fiming that movie where you get kidnapped?" I asked

"Yes. Are you still wrestling. gosh .. I dont know how you do that" She laughed in the background.

"We both have our own things. Uhh raw is coming to LA net week maybe we should hang out?" I asked

"Definitely. Whats that screaming in the background?" She asked

"Its my friend Nattie. She`s a very big fan of yours. Could you bring her something a signed shirt , movie , anything it will probably make her happy" I said.

"Sure. I`ll see you then . I love you"

"I love you too" I said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

GAME PLAN?

"So whats the plan?" Michelle said looking at me

"Plan for what?" i answered back

"Uhh you just found out that your sisters okay? So whats your plan to get back at Mike and Mickie?"

"Girls.. I already have a plan sorted out." Melina said smiling.

"Well me and Maryse should continue fueding and get them to trust Maryse. At the last moment that when we attack!" Melina said explaining the plan.

"So your not mad at me ?" I asked Melina.

"Of course not Ryse. We`re best friends. I could never get mad at you." Melina said pulling me into a hug.

"But you should really go and talk to John" Melina said to me.

* * *

Chapter 12 finished.. Hope you liked it. Please Review and tell me what you think.. Sorry for not updating alot. Im getting kinda busy the past few weeks.

Xoxo MaryseXxFan


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for telling me that. I didnt realize I left Kelly and Randy out for most of the story. I didnt really plan to use them. They were just supposed to be supporting characters. I really did plan anything for them yet. But here`s my attempt.**

**KELLY`S POV**

Maryse and I were having a girls night out since we havent seen each other in the longest time. It was just the 2 of us though since the other girls had their own plans for the night. Maryse and I were very close friends. We known each other since her diva search days. Maryse was talking about something but I didnt really listen to what she was saying cause something else caught my attention.

"Randy" I thought to myself. I dont know if I reallylike Randy or Im just using him to get help me out with the rejection from John over about a month ago. When Maryse went missing he was there for me , after John rejected me he was there for me. It seems like everywhere I go he was there. He was always there.

"So whats going on?" said Maryse. I didnt answered cause I didnt hear her say anything because I was still lost in my train of thoughts about Randy until she nudge me and broke me out of the trance.

"Who are you staring at?" She said as she took a look over my shoulder and saw Randy.

"Ohh you like Randy?" She asked in a singing voice of a 10 year old girl.

"No" I said quickly denying it.

"Then why are you blushing so hard. Look at you your face is so red. You totally do." She said smiling.

"Fine I admit I like Randy . I just dont know if he likes me back. I dont think I can deal with another rejection Ryse." I said hugging my bestfriend.

"Shh... Its okay Kelly .Come on how about we go back to the hotel and watch the notebook , your favorite movie. Plus we can pick some strawberry ice cream on the way home. Thats your favorite right?" She asked smiling at me.

"Yeah Ryse , You always know how to make me feel better" I said to her as we made our way out the club and to the car.

**RANDY`S POV**

Im staring at her across the club. She`s with Maryse , her best friend since from whatever time of year. She turns her head and sees me staring at her. She just staring back not paying any attention to what Maryse is saying. When someone comes and pats me on my shoulder and sits beside me.

"Hey .. Randy Whats going on?" Cena said , who was a good friend of mines.

"Everythings good... "I answered blankly .

" So you dont have like a certain person in mind?" He asked "Like a blonde , goes by the name of Kelly?"

"No ... Cena you dont know what you`re talking about"

"Stop denying it. Go ask her before its too late. Before she changes her mind or something."

"How about she rejects me Cena?" I said finishing up my drink.

"You wont know until to try. Just go talk to her. The worst she can do is say no"

" Fine.. I will " I said looking at my friend as I patted my on the shoulder and thanked him

"So whats with you and Maryse?" I asked. a lot been going on this past year between them. Even I dont know what going on.

"Nothing. Im sick and tired of Maryse`s love games. First she likes me , then she doesnt .Then she tells me she loves me and then says sorry I was just playing with you." He answered and took a deep breath.

" Uhh maybe she`s just going through a rough time. Why dont you just ask her whats up?" I asked.

"I did. She said nothings going on and that she was sorry for leading me on. Im just gonna go. I`ll just see you tomorrow at the arena. " John said as he payed his tab and walked away. I did the same and went back to the hotel to talk to Kelly.

**KELLY`S POV**

Here we are with our bowls of strawberry ice cream. Maryse was about to put the movie on when I heard a knock on the door.

"I got it " I kinda screamed to Maryse as I rushed over to the door and opened it. It was Randy , The last person I expected to see that night.

"Hey" I said greeting him with a half smile.

"Hey . Kelly . Uhh Can we talk? Please?" He asked

"Uhh... sure go ahead" I answered.

"Uhh I mean can we go talk somewhere private"

"Yeah sure ... just let me get my jacket and tell Maryse" I said walking back into my room to grab my jacket and telling Maryse ...I`ll be back..

Randy and I now were just walking the empty streets of new york which was really weird that fact that it was empty. Like come on its new york , the national state for shopping. Randy said he wanted to talk but he was being extra quiet . So I had to break the silence.

"So ... What did you want to talk to me about?' I asked as we kept on walking down the long paved sidewalk , which never seemed to end.

"Well.. I need to tell you something really important. Once I tell you , dont answer right away .. I want you think about it.. carefully. " He said as he pulled towards a bench and sat down. I nodded telling him that I understand and that he could move on.

" I like you Kelly. and not like in a sister or friend kinda way. I could even say I love you. I had for a very long time. I dont know if you feel the same way or not. Thats all I have to say.. You can just go if you-" He said as I kissed him . A few seconds later , I pulled back and smiled.

"I like you too Randy" I said as I gave him a big hug.. We walked off into the street holding hands.

**Monday Night Raw (MARYSE`S POV)**

I was running late for raw , so I hurried and grabbed my duffle bag from my rental car and hurried into the arena to get ready for my match the was up next. I went to the locker room to get dressed and look for my best friend and my tag team partner for that night , Kelly. I found her talking to Randy near the catering area.

"Ryse .. You made it.." She said walking over to me and giving a hug

"Oh.. I`ll be right back Ryse.." I said mimicking her words from last night.

"Ohh.. about that Im sorry ... I loss track of time " She said apoligizing.

"Its fine .. lets go we have a match coming up" I said dragging Kelly to the gorilla position to get ready for our match. The match ended with me delivering the french kiss to Summer.

After our match we returned backstage where Kelly ran into Randy where he kissed her for winning her match. I`m happy for Kelly and Randy. I really am , its just I have a lot of things on my mind right now.

"Uhh.. Kelly I`ll just catch up with you later.. Im tired Im just gonna go back into the locker room and stay there until the show is over" I said walking away from them only to bump into John and Maria a few minutes was silent for a little bit . Most of it was just John and I staring at each other.

"Hey Maryse .. Im glad you`re back" said the red head .

"Its good to be back.. So what are you guys a thing now?" I asked

"Well-" Maria began to say but got cut off by John.

" Yeah..we are ." John answered quickly. My heart sank after hearing that. He must really hate me. But I made sure not to show any emotion.

"Oh.. Well congratulations . Im happy for you two. I gotta go Melina`s waiting for me." I said walking away.

I walked into the locker room. Suprsingly it was empty I didnt see no one in there. Which was good for me .I wasnt the one complaining, I wanted to be alone anyways. I took out my ipod and just sat down listening to my music just trying to i dont know.. listen the pain away.

"Hey .. Ryse" I hear Melina say after I take off my earphones.

"Oh Mel .. Hey.. How your match go?"

"great.. I won.. How did it go with Cena.. I saw you guys talking before my match earlier"

"He`s with Maria now.. so yeah"

"Oh honey" Melina said pulling me into a hug.

"Im fine.. really Im so over him" I answered back.

"If you`re over him then why are you crying.. Its okay I`llget to the bottom of this"

"No.. Dont do anything..Promise me"

"Okay fine I promise". Said Melina who was still hugging me.

**"You Owe Me" (John`s Point Of View)**

"John.. What was that" Maria asked awaiting my answer

"I want you to pretend to be y girlfriend" I answered back

"Your joking right.."

"NO.. Im serious ... Plus you owe me "

"Okay fine .. Fine"

**Sorry the ending is terrible.. Im so busy these days and I apoligize for the mistakes and stuff. I will try to post as often as I can..Thanks for the patience.. Love you all.**

**XoXo MaryseXxFan**


End file.
